Clandestino
by franprentiss
Summary: Estan casados y sus encuentros cada vez son más frecuentes. El problema es que ella está casada con Ian, y él con Haley. /Pésimo resumen, mejor pasen a leer./ RATED M! Dejen reviews para ver como mejorar!
1. Inevitable

**n/a:** Nueva historia! ya sé que aún no termino la otra, pero quise jugármela con la idea que tenía en la cabeza, me demoré bastantes días en escribir este solo capitulo, pero la historia ya va tomando forma en mi cabeza. Espero les guste el primer capítulo.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Inevitable_

Una y otra vez ella releía la nota que él le había entregado secretamente cuando le tendió la mano para despedirse antes de dejar su consulta. ¿En serio había leído bien? ¿En serio quería decir textualmente eso?

Jugó con el papel entre sus dedos, lo había arrugado, estirado y vuelto a arrugar. Finalmente volvió a estirarlo para volverlo a leer.

Definitivamente no podía estar malinterpretando lo que decía. Estaba claro, no había mensaje entrelineas. Era claro y conciso.

"Hyatt. Habitación 409. 21:00 hrs, te espero."

No había nada que descifrar. Aarón la había vuelto a buscar.

Quería verla a solas, y no para conversar de la vida seguramente.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Emily volvió a transformar el papel en una bola y lo tiró al tarro de la basura de la cocina, justo en el preciso momento en que su marido entraba al lugar.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Hoy día cocinas tú?-preguntó el hombre clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

-Sip- respondió ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos poco apropiados con Aarón.- Hoy he querido regalonear a los hombres de la casa.

-Eso me gusta mucho- Ian se acercó y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Ella solo le sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Declan? Pensé que lo habías ido a buscar a la escuela.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa tierna. A él le encantaba que Emily estuviera en su vida. Le encantaba que se preocupara de su hijo aunque ella no tuviera porqué.

Le encantaba ella. Pero no era suficiente…

Le gustaba la estabilidad que ella le daba, le gustaban especialmente los días en que llegaba a casa y que ella lo recibiera con olor a comida recién hecha.

Pero también le gustaban las demás mujeres.

Le era agradable el hecho de saber que ella siempre estaba ahí, para él. Aunque quizá él no siempre para ella, o no de la manera que debiera ser.

-Lo fui a buscar a la escuela y de camino a casa me pidió Ir a la casa de Noah.

Emily asintió. Noah era el hijo del socio y mejor amigo de Ian Doyle, Josh Cramer. A ella no le gustaba mucho ese hombre, y menos que Declan estuviera en su casa, pero no podía hacer mucho, aunque a los ojos Declan Emily era como su madre y ella de igual forma lo veía como a un hijo, Emily sabía que no era así, y no podía pasar a llevar a Ian en cuestiones de su hijo.

-Ah.- se limitó a responder.

-Iré a buscarlo después de la cena- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura. Emily se incomodó un poco, pero se dejó hacer, después de todo era su marido, y aún lo quería. Un poco.

Aunque supiera que él le era infiel. Aunque últimamente más discutían que conversaban, aunque sintiera que la relación estaba demasiado desgastada, le tenía cariño a pesar de todo.

Ella había descubierto hace algunos meses que Ian solía enredarse con diferentes mujeres de su ambiente laboral, su mundo perfecto se había venido abajo. Pero no le dijo nada. Se quedó guardando el secreto de su descubrimiento. Guardó su dolor e intentó seguir con su matrimonio, aunque fuese una farsa.

Y lo hizo justamente por el niño. Declan era muy apegado a ella, y ella no podría dejarlo solo, no podía permitirse que él perdiera a una madre por segunda vez.

Cuando Emily conoció a Ian hace cinco años, el pequeño Declan tenía solo dos.

Ian le había contado que la madre del niño había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando Declan tenía unos pocos meses de vida, y con el tiempo, aquél niño de ojos azules que carecía de una figura materna, se había transformado en una parte de ella, al igual que su padre.

Cuando ella e Ian llevaban tres años de relación, él le pidió matrimonio. Ella luego de pensarlo unos días, accedió. Estaba enamorada y de eso estaba segura. ¿Por qué no dar el gran paso?

-Bueno, no hay problema- respondió la mujer, mientras picaba una zanahoria.- las chicas me invitaron a salir esta noche, ¿hay algún problema en que acepte?

-Claro que no, está bien si quieres salir a despejarte.- respondió él besándola otra vez, en esta oportunidad en los labios.

Beso que ella aceptó.

Luego de cenar, Emily se dirigió al cuarto. Buscó en su closet ropa apropiada para la ocasión.

Aunque no estaba segura cuál sería la ocasión, o al menos… no tan segura.

Decidió llevar su vestido color damasco strapless, era ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla. Encima de puso su abrigo delgado color blanco. Las botas beige irían acorde con la tenida. Estaría bien con eso, se veía elegante, y no tendría problema con las brisa de las noches de verano. Tomó su cabello en una cola de caballo y como siempre dejó el flequillo caer sobre su frente.

…

Jack estaba jugando _play station_ concentradamente con su amigo de toda la vida, de su corta vida más bien dicho. Ambos tenían mucho en común, los dos habían nacido el ocho de Julio, del mismo año incluso, así que solo por eso ya se consideraban como hermanos. Habían tenido suerte además de tener los mismos gustos de juegos, programas de televisión, e incluso ambos preferían la matemática como materia favorita de la escuela. Y lo mejor de todo es que compartían vecindario y escuela.

-Jack- lo interrumpió su padre para despedirse, pero el niño no lo tomó en cuenta.

Iba ganando la partida, no podía desconcentrarse ahora.

-Jack- volvió a llamar su padre.

-de inmediato, _pa_.- respondió sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

Aarón se hizo de paciencia y espero que su hijo le prestara atención. Miró su reloj, eran las ocho y quince de la noche. Si salía en menos de diez minutos de casa, llegaría a la hora.

Sonrió tiernamente cuando su hijo saltó del asiento celebrando su triunfo.

-Ahora si papi, ¿Qué necesitabas?- preguntó el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose a su padre.

-Voy saliendo, tu madre está en la cocina, ¿vas a portarte bien, verdad amiguito?- le dijo mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura. El niño asintió.

-Si, _pa_. Pero ¿a dónde vas? ¿Vas a ir a atrapar a los malos?

Si había algo que le gustaba demasiado a Jack de su padre, era su trabajo. Él, cuando fuera grande, quería ser un agente de la FBI igual que él. Era su ejemplo, y él también quería atrapar a los malos cuando tuviera la edad suficiente.

Aarón negó sonriendo levemente.

-No, voy a hacer otras cosas, amigo.- respondió sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó el niño.

-Claro que no, ¿pretendes dejar a Thomas solo? Es tu invitado, tienes que quedarte con él. Recuerda que hoy es su último día de vacaciones, desde el lunes ya no pueden quedarse a dormir en la casa del otro. ¿De acuerdo?

-Señor Hotchner- le habló Thomas, el amigo de Jack- ¿es cierto que la señora Hotchner se va a ir de la casa, y Jack se irá con ella?- preguntó el niño inocentemente.

Jack le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Te dije que era un secreto, Thomas- le recriminó el niño.

Hotchner padre, suspiró. Sabía que su hijo no era tonto y que Jack comprendía más allá de las cosas que Haley y él le habían explicado.

-Niños, niños. No discutan. Jack, Thomas, si, las cosas van a cambiar un poco en un tiempo no muy lejano, pero aún no les puedo asegurar nada. Ustedes quédense tranquilos, siempre podrán seguir jugando y siendo amigos. Donde sea que Jack esté viviendo, nunca dejarán de estar en contacto. ¿Queda claro?

Ambos niños asintieron.

-Bien, ahora a seguir jugando. Buenas noches.

Aarón besó a los dos niños en la cabeza y salió de su casa.

Haley lo vio alejarse de la casa por la ventana de la cocina y maldijo en su interior. Ella misma le había hablado de la separación. ¿Por qué se sentía así ahora que intuía que él podría salir a juntarse con otra mujer? Sentía rabia, aún estaban viviendo juntos y ella creía merecer un mínimo de respeto por eso.

Pero el respeto se gana.

…

Deslizó la tarjeta lentamente por el visor y la puerta de la habitación no tardó en abrirse. Entró en el cuarto y le echó una mirada. Se sacó su chaleco y lo colgó en el perchero detrás de la puerta, quedándose con su polera negra de manga corta. Hacía demasiado calor.

Se sirvió un vaso de _whisky_ y se sentó a esperar sobre la cama. Ella debería estar pronta a llegar.

Eso lo hizo ponerse un poco nervioso.

Deseaba demasiado volver a estar con Emily. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que asistiera a aquél encuentro, que no lo dejara plantado, que no se arrepintiera de _esto_.

Su mente comenzó a divagar hacia la primera vez que la vio. Se sintió un poco cruel al agradecer que la pediatra que había visto a Jack desde toda su vida, hubiese tenido un accidente y haya tenido que viajar a otro país para realizar un tratamiento que le devolviese la capacidad de caminar. Pero si no hubiese sido por eso, él jamás hubiese conocido a aquella mujer.

Cuando llegó con Jack a su consulta, quedó perplejo.

Aquella no era una doctora. Aquella era una diosa.

Mientras Emily revisaba a Jack, mientras se cercioraba de que su peso, estatura, y salud en general estuvieran acorde a lo que correspondía a un niño de 6 años, él la evaluó completamente a ella.

Era una mujer demasiado atractiva. Alta, no excesivamente delgada, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, con curvas llamativas. Su cabello negro caía por su espalda y hombros, y su flequillo era demasiado encantador. Sus manos, muy femeninas, eran delicadas, no muy grandes ni muy pequeñas. Y sus ojos, grandes y observadores, lo habían cautivado aún más.

Aquella vez ella llevaba un blue jeans que marcaba sus bien formadas piernas y unas botas negras por encima del pantalón. No sabía que vestía de la cintura para arriba, pues su delantal blanco con ositos le impedía apreciar aquello.

Y se había sentido tentado, infiel y traicionero. Porque le había encantado esa mujer, mientras él tenía a su esposa en casa, esperando a por él. A pesar de los problemas que tenían últimamente, no podía dejar de sentirse así.

Pero no le importó nada de eso, en el momento que vio a la nueva pediatra de su hijo, supo lo que quería.

Y se sintió osado, arriesgado, y valiente. No dudó en acercarse a ella en cuanto Jack pidió pasar al baño. La miró con deseo. Y ella se puso nerviosa, reía solamente de nervios.

Y la invitó a salir. Ella negó con la cabeza ante su propuesta y se alejó, la mirada de aquél hombre la había puesto en un estado que no sabía ni cómo definir.

Él le volvió a insistir, y ella con una sonrisa. Levantó su mano izquierda y señaló su dedo con el anillo de matrimonio.

Aarón le devolvió la sonrisa e imitó su gesto, levantó su mano y también le mostró su anillo.

Ambos rieron. Se conectaron con una mirada y ninguno dijo nada más.

Aarón salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. Dio un trago a su vaso de whisky al tiempo que se ponía de pié, y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla al lado de la puerta antes de abrir.


	2. Indagando

_Nota de autora:_ Bien **este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales,** así que si no les gusta leer ese tipo de cosas, mejor no lo lean. / Por otro lado soy pésima describiendo este tipo de escenas jaja así que trato de evitarlas, pero era algo necesario para una historia como esta. Dicho esto... gracias por leer, y por los mensajes, espero reviews (con muchas ansias) para saber que les va pareciendo el fic.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Indagando_

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Solo se miraron, eran dos pares de ojos que evaluaban cada detalle del otro. Se miraron sin vergüenza, sin pudor, incluso con algo de deseo, anticipando el momento que estaban por vivir.

-¿me dejas pasar?- preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Él, sonriendo, se hizo a un lado y ella se adentró en la habitación, evaluando el lugar. La cama era amplia y se veía cómoda, ella sonrió al pensar en lo que pasaría en esa cama en unos instantes. Miró hasta el cuarto de baño de la habitación y pudo apreciar el jacuzzi. Se sintió tentada. Aquello también lo podrían disfrutar.

Aarón, luego de cerrar la puerta, de acercó a ella por detrás. La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y lo tiró sobre un pequeño sofá que había a mano. Y ahora si pudo apreciar mejor su belleza, sin aquél bonito pero molesto abrigo que cubría su piel.

Aún estando detrás de ella, besó su cuello y hombro derecho, mientras se abrazaba a su cintura. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mayor acceso, y posó sus manos sobre las de él. Sonrió por el escalofrío que sus besos le provocaban.

El agente de la FBI aspiró el aroma de la bella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Olía a gloria. A pasión. Y a fresas. No estaba seguro si era un perfume, un champú o su aroma natural, pero realmente no le interesaba. Aquél olor lo embriagaba y solo lo hacía querer acelerar las cosas.

La tomó por la cintura más firmemente y la hizo girar para que lo mirara. Ella no se rehízo, es más, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, fue ella quien lo besó primero.

Ambos sabían a lo que habían ido a aquél hotel. ¿Para qué esperar?

El beso fue apasionado, demasiado. Ella tomó los labios del hombre entre sus dientes mordisqueándolos con precisión. Incluso a él le había dolido un poco, pero le encantaba la pasión que irradiaba ella y no se quejó, e hizo lo mismo una vez. Sus lenguas batallaron ferozmente, se enredaban, se buscaban.

Aarón metió sus manos por debajo de su vestido y acarició el borde de sus nalgas, atrayéndola más hacía él. Ella soltó un gemido al sentir su erección contra su entrepierna.

Emily bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de él y expertamente se lo quitó, sin siquiera mirar lo que hacía. Luego sus manos se movieron hasta el botón se su pantalón y finalizó bajando el cierre del mismo. Todo esto sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento.

Él no quería esperar más, quería sentirla por completo, quería estar dentro de ella, pero aún así sabía que aunque quisiera, el proceso igual tenía sus pasos. Primero debía prepararla.

Su mano viajo hasta el centro de sus muslos, por debajo de su braga, acariciándola, deseándola. Ella abrió la boca formando una "o" al sentir como Aarón introducía dos dedos en su interior. Dos dedos expertos, que sabían lo que hacían y cómo lo hacían. Ella comenzó a retorcerse en contra de su mano, en búsqueda de mayor placer, cosa que él facilitó cuando con su dedo pulgar alcanzó su lugar más débil, y ella sentía que no aguantaría por mucho más. Estaba demasiado sensible en esa zona, y Aarón era realmente bueno en aquello.

Pero resistió varios minutos, estaba aguantando mientras los dedos de Aarón hacían de las suyas dentro de ella, quería prolongar el momento lo más que pudiera. Aarón se dio cuenta que ella estaba reprimiendo su orgasmo y negó con la cabeza, mientras acercaba sus cuerpos hasta la pared.

-Déjalo ir, Emily. Déjalo ir- le susurró al oído. Y ella obedeció. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, y si no fuera porque estaba contra la pared y afirmada en el cuello de Aarón, ella fácilmente se hubiese derretido en el suelo.

Aún estaba agitada por aquél arrasador orgasmo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Aarón. Pero él no podía seguir esperando, haberla visto acabar lo tenía vuelto loco, sus gestos, sus gemidos, todo.

Sacó de su bolsillo un preservativo y luego de bajarse los pantalones y ropa interior, no tuvo problemas con ponérselo. Estaba demasiado listo. _Demasiado_. Y no esperó para que Emily se compusiera, no había tiempo. Él con su mano hizo a un lado sus bragas y la penetró de una vez. Ella enredó una de sus piernas en su cintura y eso se sentía como en el cielo.

Aarón no era suave, lo que hacía lo hacía sin cuidado, porque realmente sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Aarón- susurró ella en medio de las embestidas. Realmente aquello se sentía tan bien. Él la llenaba por completo.

Él por su parte también se sentía en el paraíso. El cuerpo de Emily lo recibía sin problemas. Ella aceptaba lo que él le daba y cómo se lo daba. Sin pudor.

El hombre buscó el cierre del vestido y lo bajó un poco, para poder liberar sus pechos, que rebotaron al ser liberados y por los movimientos de los dos contra la pared. Era un frenético vaivén de caderas. Tomó uno de los pechos de Emily con su boca, mordisqueando y haciendo que sus pezones se pudieran duros de inmediato ante su contacto.

-¡maldita sea!- exclamó ella, sintiendo que el placer le nublaba los sentidos. Subió su otra pierna y ya prácticamente era Aarón quien la sostenía en brazos.

Aarón bajó una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de Emily, acariciando su clítoris, brindándole más placer, si es que aquello era posible.

Y ella no pudo resistir más, su segundo orgasmo de la noche llegó causando estragos. Pero él aún no terminaba, así es que ella siguió haciendo presión hacía él. Pero Aarón seguía sin alcanzar su clímax. Aceleró sus movimientos aún más y ella bajó una de sus manos hasta donde se unían sus cuerpos y como pudo, acarició sus testículos, masajeándolos con su cuerpo y con su mano a la vez. Unos instantes más tarde y aquello fue suficiente para que él lograra alcanzar lo que buscaba.

Él se salió de ella y la dejó sobre el suelo. Estaban sudados y aún extasiados.

Tomaron aire al separarse. Emily, por el contrario de lo que se creía, en vez de acomodarse el vestido, se lo quitó. Definitivamente no lo iba a necesitar por un rato, sería absurdo quedárselo puesto. Se quitó también su ropa interior y las botas. Quedando completamente desnuda. Aarón la miró embobado. Aquella mujer era increíblemente guapa, coqueta, y definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Él la imitó y terminó de deshacerse de sus ropas.

Caminó hasta la mesilla que había en la entrada y abrió nuevamente la botella de whisky.

-¿quieres un trago?- ofreció señalándole un vaso.

Ella asintió a la vez que se volvía a hacer la cola de caballo y se encaminaba al baño.-

-Estaría perfecto- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El sirvió los vasos y cuando Emily salió del baño, le pasó uno, algo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa, y fue el turno de él de entrar al cuarto de baño ahora.

Al salir Aarón, ella le tendió su vaso y se fueron a sentar en la cama. Ambos totalmente desnudos, sin sentir ni una pisca de vergüenza.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían reunido en un cuarto de hotel luego de haberse conocido en la consulta de Emily. Pero sabían que había sido hace unos cinco meses el primer encuentro. Y cada que podían, no dudaban en dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Siempre era él quien la buscaba, no tenían manera de comunicarse, no se habían dado números de teléfono, correos electrónicos ni nada por el estilo. Siempre Aarón iba a la clínica para contactarse con ella. Obviamente no metía a su hijo Jack en el asunto, no le inventaba enfermedades ni nada para ir en su búsqueda. Simplemente iba, pedía hablar con ella, cruzaban unas palabras, se ponían de acuerdo y se marchaba. Eso era todo.

Tampoco sabían mucho del otro. Al menos no de sus vidas familiares. En ese ámbito, todo lo que sabían Emily de Aarón es que llevaba casado 10 años, sabía de su hijo-solo porque era su paciente- y sabía que su esposa últimamente le hacía la vida imposible, y que comenzaría los trámites del divorcio en pocos días, cuando ella consiguiera un abogado.

Por su parte Aarón sabía que ella llevaba dos años casada con… alguien. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sabía que tenían un hijo, pero ignoraba que aquél niño no era hijo de ella. Lo otro que sabía era que su marido le era infiel, y que ella había perdido el encanto de su matrimonio. Por eso había accedido a esta clase de aventura con él, de otra manera jamás. Ella realmente había estado enamorada de su esposo. Aunque aquello él solo lo concluía, no lo había escuchado de su boca.

Todo lo demás, era misterio para ambos. Sus conversaciones se basaban en otras cosas, a veces trabajo, a veces opiniones de cosas banales… Además, con suerte hablaban cuando se juntaban.

-Me da gusto que me hayas invitado- comentó ella después de un rato en silencio.

Aarón sonrió de lado. Definitivamente a él también le daba gusto haberla invitado, y mejor aún, que ella hubiera aceptado.

-Sinceramente estos encuentros son muy agradables.- bromeó él. Aunque no era muy en broma.

Ella rió fuertemente, tanto que su risa inundó la habitación. Aquello era verdad, sus "citas" eran muy agradables, y placenteras. Y excitantes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Emily?- preguntó de pronto.

Ella quedó extrañada ante la pregunta. De los cinco meses que llevaban viéndose, jamás le había preguntado algo así. Nunca ninguna información, solo comentarios al aire.

-¿cuántos crees, Aarón?- lo desafió ella.

El la observó unos minutos. En silencio, ella se divertía. La estaba evaluando y ella podía notarlo.

-Eres casada, tienes un hijo... ya sacaste tu carrera y ejerces desde hace ya algunos años. Te manejas muy bien en la cama y jamás has sentido pudor en frente a mí.

-Espera.- lo detuvo ella- ¿a qué viene todo eso? Solo me preguntaste mi edad.

-29- aseguró él.- ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró asombrada. Él esperó su afirmación. El la había perfilado. Había usado sus técnicas de trabajo para deducir su edad, eso la había impresionado realmente.

Asintió lentamente.

-Cierto- afirmó.

Volvieron a estar en silencio un instante, hasta que ella pensó que lo justo era saber la edad de él también.

-¿Y la tuya, Aarón? ¿Cuál es tu edad?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su _whisky_.- Y no me digas que adivine. Yo no trabajo para el FBI.

-42- respondió secamente.

-Te conservas muy bien.- dijo ella seductoramente. Quitándole el vaso de las manos y dejándolo junto al de ella en el velador.

-¿Gracias por él cumplido?- preguntó divertido.

Ella se acercó a él de una manera muy sensual y se sentó en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado, rozando sus cuerpos. El la recibió gustoso entre sus brazos y la besó.

No tardó en sentir la nueva erección de Aarón entre sus piernas, y sonrió ante aquello.

-¿Estamos listos para la segunda vuelta?- preguntó Emily, besándole el cuello.

-Más que listos- dijo Aarón buscando su boca nuevamente.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el trasero de Emily para atraerla más hacia él, rozando sus partes más intimas. Solo rozando, era un juego bastante excitante, para ambos.

Luego de unos minutos en los que solo se besaron, Emily se bajó de las piernas de Aarón y se arrodilló en el suelo, en frente de él, entre sus piernas. Aarón la miró expectante. Nunca habían hecho aquello, era algo nuevo.

-Emily no tienes qué…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, la boca de Emily ya estaba sobre su miembro.

Su lengua recorría toda su longitud, de pronto lo introducía con avidez entero en su boca, y subía y bajaba, luego volvía a darle lametazos, como si estuviera tomando un rico helado de chocolate.

Aarón no podía hacer mucho, estaba en éxtasis. Sujetó la cabeza de Emily entre sus manos y la atraía hacia él, intentando que ella alcanzara más profundidad, y cielos, era experta en ello. Con sus manos Emily comenzó a acariciar sus testículos, a la vez que seguía lamiendo todo a su paso, si seguía así, el no podría aguantar.

-Necesito… que… Emily necesito que te d… que te detengas- habló con dificultad. Pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Seguía con su juego.

-Emily, no quiero así, por favor- casi rogó. Reamente quería acabar, quería correrse con muchas ganas, pero no así.

Ella pareció entender. Sinceramente ella no tenía problema alguno en que él hubiese acabado en su boca, pero al parecer él no quería, y no quería hacerle sentir incomodo, así es que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sonriendo, volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Aarón se estiró un poco hacia el velador con la intención de alcanzar un preservativo, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Nada de eso- dijo haciéndolo volver a su lugar- quiero sentirte Aarón.

El la miró preocupado, pero ella no esperó aprobación, tomó su erecto miembro con sus manos y ella misma lo ubicó en su entrada, y no esperó para empalarse por completo.

-¡dios! Eso se siente tan bien.- susurró al sentirlo muy profundo.

-Emily- mencionó su nombre al sentir como sus paredes lo recibían tan bien.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían sin protección, siempre usaban preservativo, pero en aquella oportunidad ella había rechazado eso, por primera vez quería sentirlo de verdad, dentro de ella, sin nada de por medio y se sentía increíblemente mejor. Él estaba preocupado, no quería correr riesgos, pero ella sabía que todo estaría bien, ella se inyectaba periódicamente su anticonceptivo, y todo estaría bien, ambos eran limpios… definitivamente todo estaría bien.

-¡mierda!- exclamó ella- oh…- gimió, por puro placer.

Ella estaba haciendo círculos sobre él, alcanzando un placer increíble, para ambos. Luego saltaba y se movía frecuentemente, con la ayuda de él, quien tenía sus manos firmemente aferradas a sus caderas, marcando el ritmo perfecto.

…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Aarón luego de salir del baño, con la toalla envuelta en las caderas.

-falta poco para las tres.- Respondió Emily, quien estaba terminando de ponerse sus botas.- ¿no tendrás problemas con tu esposa?

-No creo- respondió él, buscando su ropa.- debe estar durmiendo… ¿y tú no tendrás problemas con tu marido?-

Ella rió. Últimamente tenían muchos problemas, si tenía un problema hoy… sería solo uno más.

-Puede que sí, como puede que no- dijo sincera mientras se ponía su abrigo, restándole importancia.- le dije que saldría con unas amigas.-confesó.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?- preguntó él, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Tú pregunta. Yo veo si respondo- bromeó ella.

-Si él te es infiel… ¿Por qué sigues con él?- ella sonrió triste, aquella era una pregunta… que no esperaba.

-Por Declan.- respondió finalmente, en un suspiro.

-¿Declan es su hijo?- cuestionó él, preguntando porque realmente no sabía el nombre del hijo de Emily.

-Si, _su_ hijo.- respondió ella arrepintiéndose de inmediato. No mucha gente sabía que no era hijo de ella. Todos a quienes había conocido luego de estar casada con Ian, asumían que Declan era hijo de ella, aunque no se parecían mucho, nadie lo cuestionaba. Emily mostraba un amor incondicional ante aquél niño, tal como cualquier madre lo mostraría por su propio hijo.

Aarón se sorprendió bastante ante esa confesión. Pero la curiosidad pudo con él, y como buen trabajador del FBI, quiso seguir indagando.

-¿Declan no es tuyo?- dijo tratando de ocultar su asombro.

Emily, quien ya estaba impecablemente bañada y vestida, se sentó el pequeño sofá que había en el cuarto, dispuesta a conversar por primera vez con el hombre que hasta ese momento solo le había dado sexo. Dispuesta a contarle algunas cosas privadas… cosas que no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que quizá él necesitaba saber de su vida.

-Cuando conocí a Ian, mi marido, Declan tenía dos años. He sido su madre desde entonces.

-¿Y la madre biológica?- preguntó interesándose aún más en saber detalles, sentándose junto a ella.

-Murió cuando él tenía unos meses.- respondió con pesar.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero… no comprendo, si no es tu hijo, e Ian hace lo que hace…- torció el gesto- no comprendo por qué sigues con él.

-Si dejo a Ian, pierdo a Declan. Lo pierdo por completo, no tengo ningún derecho legal sobre el niño. Y no soy capaz de hacernos eso, el me quiere mucho, y yo a él y es… es difícil.

-Entiendo- dijo Aarón sintiéndose un idiota.

Que el niño no fuera de ella, no quería decir que ella no lo quisiera como tal.

Emily lo miró por un momento. En todos estos meses jamás se habían contado cosas así, pero de pronto ella necesitó la extraña necesidad de que Aarón escudriñara en su vida. Quizá necesitaba hablar de alguien acerca de este tema y justo en ese momento estaba él allí, o tal vez… no, no sabía. No tenía idea porque le estaba confiando a él lo más secreto de su vida.

-¿Eres feliz, Aarón?- preguntó de pronto- no me salgas con eso de que la felicidad son solo momentos de la vida y no un estado permanente y etcétera, me sé eso. Me refiero a que… yo creo que la vida puede evaluarse positiva o negativamente. Si tienes más momentos felices que tristes, pues técnicamente podrías ser una persona feliz ¿no?

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir- afirmó él y luego calló, pensando.

¿Era feliz? Creía serlo antes, tenía una linda familia con Haley, adoraba su trabajo y tenía buenos amigos. Pero eso se estaba desmoronando. Haley le había pedido el divorcio, él estaba buscando un lugar a donde irse… y ya no sabía si era tan feliz. O si estaba feliz, o lo que sea.

-No lo sé- respondió finalmente-

Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y tú, Emily, eres feliz?- preguntó él.

-Mi felicidad es ese niño.- respondió sin pensar.

Ella era pediatra. Él pensaba por eso que los niños en general eran su vida. No cualquiera elige esa profesión, si quería estudiar algo con medicina, podría haber estudiado cirugía, nutrición, oftalmología o vaya a saber dios que otra cosa. Pero ella había elegido a los niños. Lo que lo llevó a pensar… ¿por qué no tenía el suyo propio?

-¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-

-Claro- accedió ella.-

-¿Por qué no tienes hijos propios?- preguntó despacio, pensando que quizá aquello era muy personal y que ella lo odiaría por preguntar algo así.

-Con Ian hemos tratado, bueno… antes.- aclaró- Y el cree que aún- dijo al aire- pero desde que supe que él me era infiel volví a usar mis anticonceptivos- confesó.

Y eso sonaba totalmente coherente. ¿Quién querría tener un hijo con alguien que jugaba con tus sentimientos? Alguien que no te valora lo suficiente como para serte fiel.

Él por un momento pensó que ese tal Ian era un tonto. Emily se veía una linda persona. Si Aarón fuera Ian, jamás habría jugado con ella. Nunca.

Emily vio su reloj en su muñeca derecha e hizo una mueca. Era tarde. Debía regresar a casa.

-Me gustó conversar un poco contigo, Aarón- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Lo mismo digo, me gustó saber un poco de ti.- frunció el ceño y vaciló en decir o no lo que estaba pesando- Creo que… podríamos juntarnos algún día, en otro lado a hacer otra cosa- dijo riendo

-Pensé que estos encuentros estaban bien- dijo ella enarcando una ceja, divertida.

-Sí que lo están... pero acabo de notar que también somos capaces de entablar conversaciones.- confesó él-

-Pásame tu celular.- le dijo estirando su mano.

El se lo dio, sin saber para qué. Ella tecleó un par de botones y se lo devolvió.

-Tienes mi numero ahora, puedes llamarme cuando quieras- le dijo- siempre y cuando sea una hora prudente.

Aarón sonrió. Ella se agachó un poco y lo besó en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta, recogió su cartera y se marchó.

Y Aarón siguió sonriendo.


	3. Destino, karma, mala suerte o lo que sea

**Nota de la autora:** Tercer cap! me alegra que les esté gustando, a mi me divierte mucho escribir esta historia, me encantan los personajes que estan resultando, son distintos a los que suelo escribir.

Comentarios, críticas, feedback o cualquier cosa.. no duden en dejar un review! muchas gracias de antemano.

* * *

Capítulo 3: _Destino, karma, mala suerte... o lo que sea._

El sol se metía insoportablemente por la ventana de su cuarto. Odiaba cuando Ian se olvidaba de cerrar las cortinas por la noche, ella como había llegado tarde, erróneamente había asumido que él había tenido la gentileza de hacerlo. A regañadientes se desperezó y se estiró un poco hacia la mesa de noche para ver la hora. Momento que Ian aprovechó para abrazarla y besarle la espalda. Ella sonrió, aunque solo haciendo el gesto. Esas caricias ya no le gustaban demasiado.

-Buenos días- dijo melosamente Ian.

-Hola- respondió ella en tono neutral, tratando de deshacerse de su abrazo.- son las ocho, debo ir a vestir a Declan.

-Es sábado. ¿Por qué lo vas a levantar?- preguntó el hombre, refregándose los ojos para despertar mejor.

Emily se levantó y buscó en el gigantesco closet un short deportivo y una camiseta para ponerse.

-Tiene su clase de futbol, Ian. ¿Lo olvidaste?- respondió ella mientras se vestía.

El hombre frunció el ceño. Si, lo había olvidado. Era la tercera semana que Declan asistiría a su entrenamiento y aún no se acostumbraba a que su hijo hiciera ese tipo de actividades. Pero el niño ya estaba creciendo y desarrollando intereses.

-Si es cierto- dijo acomodándose bajo las mantas de nuevo. De hecho no tenía ningún interés en levantarse. Emily podía hacerse cargo de aquello perfectamente.

Emily lo miró con ojos taladradores. ¿No pensaba levantarse?

-Podrías levantarte y acompañarnos. Es un lindo día y a tu hijo le encantaría que lo vieras jugar al balón ¿sabes? –sugirió ella.

-No creo que sea necesario- respondió él bostezando.

-Yo si lo creo, Ian. A Declan de pronto le gustaría un poco más de atención de tu parte. Ir a buscarlo a la escuela de vez en cuando no es suficiente…- dijo en tono severo.

-No empieces Emily… - pidió él.

-¿por favor?, ¿nos acompañas?- pidió en un tono más suave.

El la miró, serio. No quería salir de la cama, no quería ir a ver a un montón de niños corriendo detrás de una pelota, y no quería que Emily tuviera razón en que últimamente él no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo a su hijo… pero pensándolo bien, así era.

-Bien- dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie- voy a ir con ustedes.

-Gracias- dijo Emily sonriendo.

Sonrisa que no era por el hecho de que iría con ellos, sino porque sabía realmente que para Declan esto era importante, y que le encantaría pasar más tiempo con su papá, y que éste se sintiera orgulloso de lo bien que jugaba al balón. Todo lo hacía por el niño.

Emily dejó la habitación matrimonial en dirección a la de su hijo. Se sorprendió al ver que el niño ya estaba levantado y con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta.

-¡vaya, vaya, campeón!- exclamó acercándose a él- ¡mírate! Estás todo un futbolista.

-No quiero llegar tarde, mami- respondió el niño muy en serio- el entrenador dijo que hoy el que llegara primero, podría ser el arquero.

-Pues, si nos damos prisa, puede que llegues de los primeros. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- preguntó mientras se agachaba para atarle los cordones de las zapatillas.

-Cereal con leche, panqueques y tostadas, ¡y jugo de naranja!- pidió con una hermosa sonrisa, una muy encantadora para Emily.

-¡guau! Amigo, si que amaneciste con apetito- dijo apretándole la mejilla suavemente.

-Mamá, tú misma me dijiste que si quería entrenar, me tenía que alimentar muy pero que muy pero ¡muy bien!- dijo el niño abriendo mucho los ojos, haciendo reír a Emily.

-Tienes razón, campeón. Termina de arreglarte, yo te prepararé tu súper desayuno.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación azul de Declan.

…

-Oye papá, ¿y qué pasa si los demás niños son muchísimo más grandes que yo, y me empujan para hacer un gol?- preguntó un muy preocupado Jack, mientras Aarón le ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-No pasará eso, amigo- respondió con calma Aarón- los equipos se clasifican por edades, así que no te preocupes por eso, en tu categoría solo habrán niños de 6 hasta 8 años, o algo así.

-¡qué alivio, _pá_!- exclamó el niño mientras su padre hacía partir el coche.- me hubiera gustado que mami hubiera venido con nosotros... ahora siempre está muy ocupada.- comentó el niño mirando por la ventana del auto.

-Solo es por un tiempo, Jack. Mami está un poco cansada y necesita dormir, si nosotros podemos darle ese tiempo, todo estará bien. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo alentándolo con una sonrisa.

Aunque sabía que no era verdad. Que _mami_ no iba con ellos porque las cosas estaban pésimos entre ellos dos.

Jack solo asintió.

El resto del camino transcurrió entre conversaciones normales de padre e hijo. Jack le hablaba a su papá de sus asuntos con su mejor amigo, o de sus caricaturas favoritas.

-¿Sabes que pasa en muy poco tiempo, verdad amigo?- preguntó Aarón mirando de reojo a su hijo. Notó de inmediato la sonrisa instantánea que se formó en el rostro del pequeño, quien asintió eufóricamente.

-¡mi cumpleaños!- gritó.

-Exacto. ¿Ya decidiste a quien vas a invitar?

- Thomas de los primeros. Este año me toca a mí celebrar el cumpleaños primero, y al día siguiente lo hace él. También voy a invitar a Jacob, a Tim, a Jackson, Rob, aunque estamos peleados- dijo frunciendo el ceño, un gesto muy de su padre que había heredado- pero de todas formas es mi amigo. ¡Ah! Peter, a Chris, a Jace… y no recuerdo a quién más, papi.

-¡Vaya! Si que tienes muchos amigos.

-Si, ¿verdad papi? Y eso que aún me faltan algunos que escribí en mi libreta que me diste para que anotara a los que invitaría.

-¿la estás usando? Muy bien, eso te ayuda a organizar mejor las cosas.

-Papi… para mi cumpleaños ¿estaremos todos juntos, verdad?

Aarón guardó silencio por un segundo, pensando en que esto realmente estaba afectando a su hijo, elasunto de la separación lo tenía preocupado y él no sabía realmente como enfrentarlo, como explicarle las cosas.

¿Cómo le explicabas a un niño de 6 - casi 7- años su familia se estaba derrumbando?

Miró a su hijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Oye, claro que sí. Siempre tu madre y yo estaremos para ti, ¿me entiendes? Siempre.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si ya no vamos a vivir los tres.

Aarón detuvo el auto en frente del centro de entrenamiento, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a su hijo seriamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Jack- le ordenó.- para tu madre y para mí, siempre, siempre serás lo más importante en nuestras vidas. Por eso, cada vez que tú nos necesites, cada vez que sea una fecha especial o cualquier cosa, los dos estaremos para ti. ¿Queda claro?

El niño sonrió. Si, no le gustaba la idea de que ya no vivirían los tres, pero se aliviaba al saber que por lo menos para su cumpleaños, su papá y mamá estarían con él.

-Te quiero mucho, Jack- le dijo su padre, acariciándole el cabello-

-Yo también te quiero ¡muchísimo!-

…

Declan gritaba de gozo y felicidad cuando descubrió que fue el primero en llegar al entrenamiento, y más aún cuando el entrenador oficialmente lo declaró el arquero del día.

Emily e Ian estaban sentados en la galería viendo como el pequeño precalentaba antes de practicar, los niños fueron llegando de a poco, formando un real escándalo en el estadio. Todos los niños estaban eufóricos y tenían bastante energía que liberar.

Emily sonreía, y se sentía muy orgullosa de ver a su hijo compartiendo con los demás chicos, el pequeño Declan si que sabía socializar.

-¿Esa sonrisa es porque hoy vine con ustedes, verdad?- preguntó Ian, pasando el brazo por el hombro de Emily.

Ella le dirigió una mirada y le sonrió de lado.

-Es muy bueno que vengas a ver a Declan hacer esto. Él está muy feliz de que estés aquí, él quiere que te sientas orgulloso de él, Ian- dijo mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de él, Emily.

-Pero debes hacérselo saber, cariño. Él es un niño, necesita saber que estás consciente de sus logros y fracasos. Es muy importante que sepa que estás ahí.

Ian la miró sonriente.

-Hace mucho no me llamabas _cariño- _dijo él, acercándose un poco más a ella, besándola en la mejilla- te quiero Em, gracias por ser la mejor madre para mi hijo.

Ella se limitó a sonreír nuevamente, y no le respondió nada más.

La verdad es que esa palabra se le había escapado, la había dicho sin pensar. Pero pensándolo bien, era correcto decirle alguna palabra dulce de vez en cuando, para llevar la paz. Si, discutían bastante últimamente, pero era necesario que ella se recordara que seguía con _esto _por Declan, él necesitaba una familia estable, una madre y un padre, y mientras ella pudiera dárselo, intentaría de todas formas hacerlo bien, mantener una relación normal con Ian, aunque todo fuera una farsa.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada al campo de futbol, en dónde los niños ahora estaban trotando tal como se los había ordenado el entrenador. Todos corrían en circulo por alrededor del pasto, mientras reían y la pasaban bien.

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron de par en par cuando se percató de que quién corría junto a Declan y reía con él, era Jack. Su paciente, el hijo de… Aarón, su amante.

No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara e inmediatamente Ian lo notó, la miró preocupado.

-¿sucede algo?-

_Sí, que el destino es un maldito bastardo._ Eso ocurría.

-Nada. Estaba pensando… ¿cerramos la puerta de la cochera?- preguntó por decir algo, para desviar a Ian.

-Claro, tú misma lo hiciste, amor- respondió él un poco más relajado- me asustaste, pensé que había pasado algo, te pusiste muy tensa de pronto.

-Solo era eso- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, mientas disimuladamente con la mirada recorría la galería para saber si Jack había ido con… _él_. Suspiró aliviada cuando no lo vio por ningún lado.- siento haberte asustado.

…

Durante todo el entrenamiento procuró estar relajada, prestarle atención a Declan y a lo que hacía, y medianamente daba resultado el verlo, para no pensar en que Aarón podría andar por ahí.

Celebraba cada vez que Declan atajaba un gol, y le daba ánimos cuando no lo lograba.

Ian la observaba divertido, y una que otra vez le daba algún beso cuando sentía ganas de hacerlo. Emily era una mujer hermosa, risueña y muy alegre. A cualquiera le darían ganas de besarla. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo si era su marido?

Emily no pudo evitar también dar unos cuantos vistazos en dirección a Jack, quien al parecer era muy bueno en el deporte. Era un niño encantador…

…

-¡Papi!- gritó Jack a Aarón, a medida que se acercaba a él con su nuevo amigo.- mira, el es Declan. Es mi nuevo amigo y también voy a invitarlo a mi cumpleaños.

Aarón sonrió a su hijo y a su nuevo amigo, mirándolo con simpatía.

-Mucho gusto Declan- Hotch le tendió la mano al pequeño, quien apretó fuertemente la del hombre.

-Hola- dijo el niño sonriendo, feliz porque estaba invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños.- Jack me dijo que es su primer día de entrenamiento, pero no le creo, es muy bueno. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Declan con unos ojos muy abiertos, esperando que Aarón confirmara su pregunta.

-Es su primer día, es verdad- respondió Aarón con una sonrisa.- oye, y tú también eres muy bueno. Atajaste varios goles, yo te vi- le conversó.

-¡atajé 6!- gritó eufórico el niño.- esta es mi tercera clase, y hoy es la primera vez que soy arquero. Cuando sea grande, ahora quiero ser un arquero de verdad.

-Probablemente serás uno de los mejores.

-Papi- interrumpió Jack- yo también quiero ser futbolista, pero igual quiero ser un agente del FBI, ¡como tú!

Declan miró sorprendido al papá de su nuevo amigo, impresionado por lo que acababa de oír.

-señor, ¿de veras trabaja en el FBI?

-Ajá- respondió Aarón.

-¡guau!- exclamó exageradamente el pequeño rubio.

-¡Y hasta maneja pistolas!- gritó Jack

-¡re-guau!

Aarón rió ante los comentarios de los niños, le causaba mucha simpatía este nuevo amiguito de su hijo.

-¡Declan, vamos a casa!- escucharon que gritaba alguien por detrás de ellos.

-Oh… me tengo que ir- se quejó el niño al escuchar la voz de su papá- ¿nos veremos el próximo sábado?-

preguntó ilusionado.

-¡claro que sí!- respondió Jack- vendré a entrenar todos los sábados. Oye, y te traeré la invitación para que sepas cuando será mi fiesta.

-¡buenísimo!- gritó entusiasmado Declan ante el recordatorio de Jack.

…

Emily no lo pudo evitar, por más que le pidió a Ian que esperara a que el niño terminara de conversar con su nuevo amigo, el insistió en que lo fueran a buscar.

Y sintió que su mano entre la de Ian sudaba demasiado a medida que se iban acercando hasta donde estaban Declan, Jack, y Aarón.

-¡Oye mira pa!- gritó Jack- ¡es la doctora Prentiss!- agregó al ver a su pediatra, quien se acercaba a ellos.

Aarón la miró anonadada e inexpresivamente. ¿Cómo se encontraban en un lugar como aquél?

El destino era caprichoso.

-Hola- saludó Emily, intentando sonar lo más natural posible.-

-Doctora Prentiss- saludó devuelta Aarón, en tono cordial, tendiéndole la mano a Emily.

-Ella es mi mamá- dijo con orgullo Declan. Emily le sonrió al pequeño.

Ian los miraba esperando ser presentado, hasta que finalmente Emily tomó conciencia de que debía hacerlo.

-El es mi marido, Ian.- dijo señalando al hombre que la llevaba de la mano- amor, ellos son Jack, un paciente mío, y su padre, el señor Hotchner.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Ian y Aarón al mismo tiempo, mientras se daban la mano.

Y Emily solo quería que la tragara la tierra. Solo a ella podía pasarle algo así. No podía haber una situación más terrible en el mundo que la que estaba viviendo ella.

Su marido y su amante saludándose de la mano. Era algo para tirarse al suelo y llorar, o reír. No lo tenía muy claro.

-¡mamá, papá! Jack me ha invitado a su cumple- contó feliz el pequeño.- ¿puedo ir?

-¿ah si?- preguntó Ian.- ¿y cuándo es?

-Es en dos semanas- comentó Jack-

-Claro que puedes ir, Declan- afirmó su padre.

Emily solo asintió mirando a Aarón, quien le devolvió una mirada sin mucha expresión.

Aarón no pudo evitar fijarse en las manos tomadas de Emily y su esposo.

-Oye Declan- habló Jack- mi cumpleaños será en mi casa, y hay una piscina muy grande. Así es que tienes que llevar tu traje de baño.

-Bien, Declan- habló finalmente Emily, tratando de cortar el incomodo momento que estaban viviendo ella y Aarón.- debemos ir a casa. Despídete de Jack.

Los niños de despidieron muy alegres, y los adultos también, pero en una forma más cordial.

Aarón comprendió que debía acostumbrarse a estos encuentros inusuales. Jack y Declan parecían llevarse muy bien, y seguramente serían buenos amigos. Así es que… debía prepararse para lo que se venía.


	4. Como cambian las cosas

¡Hola! bueno, este capítulo es ultra cortito, es algo así como muy transitorio, pero bueno, algo es algo :)

* * *

Chapter 4: _Como cambian las cosas_

Emily por su lado, prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al menos por ahora. De camino a casa trató de concentrarse en lo que su hijo le comentaba acerca del entrenamiento de hoy. De lo mucho que le gustaba el futbol y de lo feliz que estaba.

Ian no pareció notar extraño en ella y eso la relajó un poco. Lo que menos quería era que Aarón o Jack salieran a colación y fueran tema de conversación entre ellos.

Incluso aquél día, su esposo se comportó muy bien, fue demasiado atento con ella y Declan, algo que no sucedía hace bastante tiempo.

Tuvieron un almuerzo familiar, Ian encargó una pizza y bebieron coca-cola para celebrar el buen entrenamiento que había tenido Declan, y Emily le agradeció que estuviera tan atento con él. No se lo dijo verbalmente, pero si con la mirada. Mirada que Ian supo interpretar perfectamente.

…

Por su parte, Jack al llegar a casa corrió a contarle a su madre todo lo que había pasado hoy. Que había hecho un nuevo amigo, que lo invitó a su cumpleaños y que había visto a su doctora. Ella lo escuchó atentamente y lo felicitó reiteradas veces cuando él le contó que había hecho un gol, haciéndole saber lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Aarón apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa e fue a encerrar en su escritorio. Era lo que más hacía últimamente, puesto que si no era así, estaría discutiendo con Haley, y eso lo tenía realmente agotado, así es que optaba por la opción menos estresante.

Haley, después de un rato subió hasta el escritorio para avisarle que llevaría a Jack a almorzar afuera, a lo que Aarón respondió que estaba bien, que se divirtieran y se cuidaran.

-De todas maneras, dejé comida en el refrigerador- le avisó.

Aarón apartó la vista de su ordenador y la miró asintiendo.

-Gracias, Haley-

-Por nada. – dijo en tono frío antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aarón cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Aún dolía como estaban las cosas. Él realmente había amado a Haley, con todas, todas sus fuerzas. Con toda la dedicación que merecía, a pesar de su trabajo tan tedioso, él se daba el tiempo para ella y su hijo, pero ella ya no valoraba eso.

De un tiempo a esta parte, ella había comenzado a criticarle sus horarios, sus manías, lo que hacía y lo que no. Eso sin mencionar los celos infundados que mostraba a toda hora. Se había vuelto insoportable.

Cada vez que llegaba del trabajo tarde, de un viaje agotador a las tres de la mañana a veces, ella lo esperaba enojadísima. Diciéndole que ya no le creía que fuera trabajo, que seguramente se andaba revolcando con esa colega rubia, una tal Jereau o algo así. Ella le decía que fuera hombre y lo admitiera. Pero, ¿cómo admitir algo que no era verdad?

Pero en esos tiempos nada de ello era verdad, él le era fiel hasta con el pensamiento. Hasta que claro… su hijo se resfrió y él fue quien tuvo que llevarlo al pediatra, y conoció a Emily, él pensó en cómo estaban las cosas con Haley y bueno… si ya creía que la engañaba, es más, estaba segura de ello, pues ¿qué más daba si lo hacía de verdad? Ya todo estaba podrido entre ellos, las discusiones eran pan de cada día.

Y precisamente aquellas discusiones no eran en un muy buen tono. Ella lo insultaba de la peor forma que se le ocurriera, incluso había llegado a abofetearlo varia veces. Algo humillante, pero que pasaba.

Haley estaba fuera de quicio y él ya no podía resistirlo más, hasta que… fue ella misma quien dijo que no podía seguir aguantando más sus infidelidades, sus horarios ni nada de lo que tenía que ver con él, y finalmente le había hablado del divorcio.

Él no lo podía creer. Realmente se había vuelto loca, ya no era ni la sombra de la mujer de la cual él se había enamorado años atrás.

Aquella vez él en lo único que pensó fue en su hijo y su bienestar. Si, Jack necesitaba una familia unida y feliz… pero realmente ellos no le estaban dando eso. La familia estaba rota y al parecer era algo irreparable.

Entonces decidió acceder a lo que Haley le pedía. Él le había ofrecido a ella un abogado, pero ella se negó, diciendo que no quería nada proveniente de él, nada en lo que él pudiera interferir, quería un abogado de fiar, así es que ella misma lo conseguiría.

Por eso llevaban más de cinco meses en esta situación. Esperando a que ella consiguiera el jodido abogado.

Por su lado, Aarón le había dicho que él conseguiría un lugar para vivir, para que ella y Jack se quedaran con la casa, puesto que era espaciosa, cómoda y además Jack había vivido allí toda su vida. Pero nuevamente Haley se opuso. Ella dijo que conseguiría algo para vivir con Jack. Que aquella casa era de Aarón y ella volvió a repetir que no quería nada de él.

…

Emily llevaba evitando el contacto íntimo con Ian desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que había descubierto acerca de sus aventuras, eran contadas las veces que habían hecho el amor. Y nunca era porque ella lo buscara, siempre era él.

Ella se inventaba dolores de cabeza, cansancio, estrés o cualquier cosa que la salvara de aquello.

Y eso la mayoría de las veces terminaba en discusión.

Pero aquella noche del mismo día sábado, fue una de las veces en que no pudo detenerlo y tuvo que ceder.

El problema es que Ian llevaba demasiado rato intentando que ella llegase al orgasmo y Emily no lo lograba. Las circunstancias no ayudaban demasiado.

-vamos, amor… dámelo- pedía mientras arremetía dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Pero ella simplemente no podía. No lo deseaba. No la hacía sentir como antes y peor aún… él no era Aarón.

A estas alturas de la noche, Aarón seguramente ya le habría concedido su tercer o cuarto orgasmo.

-vamos, Em.- le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello- déjate llevar.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Quería terminar pronto con esto, debía hacer algo.

Decidió cambiar de posición, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, él sonrió cuando finalmente sintió que ella estaba participando en el acto también.

Emily se inclinó sobre él y a medida que sentía que su miembro entraba en ella, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Pero en su mente no era él a quien estaba besando ni a quién estaba haciéndole el amor. En su mente, en sus ojos cerrados… Ian no era Ian. Era Aarón.

No se sentía exactamente como él, pero la imaginación ayudaba un poco, y no tardó en conseguir lo que Ian llevaba casi una hora tratando de darle.

Siguió a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose con frenesí hasta que él también alcanzó su clímax.

En cuanto terminaron, ella se salió de encima de él y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra al baño.

Ian quedó satisfecho en la cama, mirando el techo.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en su bata, se puso ropa interior y se acostó en su lado de la cama. Ian le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió a medias.

-Espero que esta vez resulte- comentó él.- tengo la impresión de que así será.

-¿resulté qué?- preguntó ella mientras apagaba su lámpara.

-El bebe que tanto llevamos planeando.

-ah, eso…- susurró ella- esperemos que si.- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Ian se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Ella no hizo nada, se quedó quieta, aguantando el abrazo que no deseaba, del hombre que ya no sentía suyo.

Aquella noche no logró dormir demasiado. Efectivamente no durmió más de tres horas entrecortadas.

Pensó bastante. Pensó más que todo en que tendría que cortar lo de ella con Aarón. A pesar de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, esto podría dañar a los niños, quienes se habían hecho amigos en la clase de futbol, y quienes resultaban totalmente inocentes de esta cosa turbia que había entre ellos.

Pero no quería. No era que estuviera enamorada de él, claro que no. Pero él, la hacía sentir… deseada, la hacía sentir mujer. Cosa que había quedado demostrado esa anoche que Ian ya no lograba.

No sabía hasta donde aguantaría todo esto. Pero se imaginaba el rostro de Declan y era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que debía resistir un poco más. Que podía lidiar con su relación con Ian, solo por él, por aquél niño que se había robado su corazón desde el primer día.


	5. La llamada

**Nota:** ¡Hola hola! Por aquí un nuevo capitulo de este romance clandestino :) me gusta esta historia, va algo lenta y quizá sientan que no pasa mucho en cada capitulo, pero prometo que se viene más interesante.

* * *

Chapter 5: _La llamada_

…

La semana iba transcurriendo con normalidad, entre la casa, hacer tareas con Declan, su trabajo, y lo que más la calmaba, sus pacientes. Aquello era lo que la llenaba de vida, lo que la motivaba cada día a levantarse. Ir a su consulta y saber que irían todos esos niños, le daba certeza de que lo estaba haciendo bien en esta vida. De que ella había nacido para sanar niños, para mantenerlos saludables, para verlos sonreír cuando se recuperaban de alguna enfermedad o por el contrario para verlos llorar cuando estaban enfermos y ella tenía que ponerles algún tratamiento que les disgustaría. Eran gajes del oficio, pero ella adoraba su oficio, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que traía.

-Bien, ese resfrío está por marcharse del todo, Jim- le dijo a su pequeño paciente cuando terminó de revisarle la garganta, regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no tengo que tomar esa medicina tan… ¡iuk!? – preguntó ilusionado el niño.

-Ya has terminado tu tratamiento.

-Gracias a dios- celebró la mamá del niño, la señora Webber- la hora de la medicina era algo así como una guerra mundial.

Emily le sonrió a la mamá de su paciente, asintiendo. Aquello era algo usual en los niños, ninguno amaba los remedios, porque precisamente no eran una deliciosa galleta de chocolate.

-Eso si, tienen que venirme a ver dentro de unos días para cerciorarnos de que estés completamente bien, no queremos recaídas, ¿verdad campeón?- dijo chocando los cinco con el niño, quién asintió.

-¡Si doc!

-Muy bien, como te has portado bien, te has ganado un sticker, puedes elegir- le pasó al niño una colección de stickers que elegir y el niño abrió ampliamente los ojos.

El pequeño evaluó todos los stickers, ¡los quería todos! ¿Cómo lo hacían elegir entre autos, motos, aventuras con los krats, hora de aventura, y ben 10?

-¿Puedo elegir dos?- pidió con ojos de gato lastimoso.

-Solo por hoy- le respondió Emily con una sonrisa.

-¡Estos!- eligió finalmente, la doctora se los dio y el Jim los pegó en su mochila.- Gracias, doctora, ¡es la mejor!

El niño y su madre dejaron la consulta muy contentos, y Emily quedó en su escritorio llenando una ficha en la computadora. No podía dejar de sonreír, aquél pequeño paciente suyo le había dicho que era lo mejor y eso la enorgullecía bastante.

Se distrajo cuando sintió su celular, despegó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y miró el aparato que vibraba sobre la mesa.

Era un número desconocido, pero no dudó en contestar, podía ser algún paciente o ser algo importante.

-¿Hola-

-Hola, doctora Prentiss- dijo una voz muy seductora.

Una voz que casi inmediatamente hizo que se le mojara la ropa interior.

-Señor Hotchner- dijo con cordialidad, tratando de mantener la compostura- ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?¿Jack está bien?

-Eh… si, en perfecto estado- admitió- Es solo que, bueno, me diste tu numero y pensé que podía llamarte para que nos viéramos- dijo dejando la formalidad a un lado y comenzando a tutearla.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Aarón.- contestó ella mientras golpeteaba su escritorio con un lápiz repetidamente.

-Solo para que conversemos, Emily. En eso habíamos quedado la última vez.

-Si, yo lo sé… pero las cosas se complicaron, los niños…

-Emily esto no tiene nada que ver con los niños. Mira, yo entiendo lo que estás pensando, pero…- guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar- solo juntémonos a conversar, si luego no quieres que sigamos teniendo los encuentros de antes, yo lo entenderé.

-Es muy arriesgado- susurró ella.

-Solo conversar- repitió él.-

Emily suspiró.

-¿Cuándo, a qué hora y dónde?- preguntó finalmente.

Aarón sonrió abiertamente desde su puesto del avión que lo traía de vuelta a Quántico, luego de haber resuelto un caso en Chicago.

-Estoy en la ciudad en unos cuantos minutos. ¿A qué hora almuerzas?

-A la una y media más o menos.

-¿Nos vemos a esa hora? En un lugar neutral… ¿el _Friday's_ está bien?- propuso aquél restaurante porque era uno de sus favoritos, y sabía que era bueno y agradable.

-Si, estaría muy bien, pero cerca de allí trabaja mi marido, así que no lo creo apropiado.- se lamentó.

-Uhm… -

-¿Te parece el _Montana Steak House?_- propuso Emily

-Perfecto, a la una y media en el _Montana Steak House_. Nos vemos allí.

-Adiós, Aarón.

Precisamente cuando Emily colgó la llamada, tocaron a su puerta. Gritó un "adelante" mientras sonriendo –ya no por lo que le había dicho su paciente, sino que por la llamada del señor Hotchner- se disponía a terminar de llenar la ficha.

Pero su intento fue en vano. Quien tocaba la puerta era su amiga del sector dental de la clínica. Penélope García.

-Hola guaperas- la saludó sentándose en la silla enfrente de su escritorio- ¡HEY! ¿Y esa sonrisita? ¿Es por volver a verme? ¿Tanto me extrañabas? Digo, solo estuve de vacaciones dos semanas, y nos juntamos varias veces.- bromeó.

-Claro, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, Penélope

Y aquello no era del todo mentira, si la había extrañado, pero el motivo de su sonrisa bien sabía ella que no era la vuelta de su amiga.

-Cuéntame que te traes entre manos, morenaza- le exigió la dentista rubia.

La amistad de ellas dos tenía más de siete años, desde que ambas iban a la universidad, y tocó la casualidad de que el destino luego las puso a trabajar en la misma clínica, lo que solamente hizo que su lazo fuera creciendo y consolidándose.

Y por eso se conocían bastante. Y por lo mismo Penélope no ponía en duda que su amiga tenía algo nuevo que contar.

Penélope sabía muchas cosas de ella. Por ejemplo, era una de las pocas personas que sabía que Declan no era su hijo, y estaba al tanto de su crisis matrimonial con Ian Doyle.

Pero Emily no le había contado acerca de que estos últimos meses llevaba frecuentando encuentros bastante… especiales –por así decirlo- con un hombre que no era su esposo.

No tenía la intención de hacerlo tampoco. Lo que tenía con Aarón Hotchner no era nada más que relaciones casuales, solo sexo. Ambos eran muy buenos en la cama y se llevaban excelente en ese aspecto.

Y si era así… ¿por qué no dejaba de sonreír desde que había colgado el teléfono?

Ni ella misma lo tenía muy claro.

Tampoco entendía mucho el porqué de su aceptación ante su propuesta de juntarse a conversar, ella había decidido que aquello no era sano, sobre todo por los niños. Pero allí estaba ella, a una hora y media de almorzar con él.

No sabía en qué diantres se estaba metiendo la verdad.

-Nada, nada nuevo. Mi último paciente me ha dicho que soy la mejor- respondió, ciertamente no mintió, puesto que aquello había sido verdad y anteriormente también la tenía sonriendo.

Penélope la evaluó con la mirada un instante. En serio notaba algo diferente en ella, pero no sabía qué, así es que optó por creerle y cambiar el tema.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Ian?

-Bien, bueno… igual.- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Em, ¿por qué no lo dejas de una vez?- insistió como por milésima vez, siempre se lo decía, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Y es que ella no lograba comprender como podía seguir compartiendo su cama con un hombre que la engañaba con cuanta mujer se le pasara por delante.

Era algo insano, inhumano, cruel, ruin, egoísta e inclusive asqueroso. Ian había pasado a la lista negra de Penélope desde que su amiga le había contado lo que había descubierto.

Desde allí que lo odiaba. Porque había visto a Emily sufrir, y no solo un poco, sino que demasiado. Y seguía sufriendo, solo que ya no lloraba, ahora luchaba por mantenerse firme para no perder a Declan, y aquello era algo… esperable. Emily adoraba a ese niño con su vida, y Penélope García tenía bien claro que no daría su brazo a torcer en ese sentido, haría todo por ese niño, aunque él no llevase su sangre. Incluso aguantar la tediosa relación con el insufrible Ian Doyle.

-Sabes la respuesta, Penélope- respondió como siempre Emily, poniéndose más seria.

-Si… pero amiga yo…-

-Basta, por favor- la cortó Emily.-

-Ok, ok, lo siento.- dijo en un suspiro- ¿almorzamos juntas?

Emily maldijo en su interior. Tuvo que pensar una respuesta rápida y convincente para decirle a su amiga, no quería otro interrogatorio.

-No puedo, debo ir a hacer unos trámites- mintió.

-¿te acompaño?- ofreció.

-Oh, no. No- negó rotundamente- es algo aburrido y no sé cuanto tome, así es que… no te preocupes.

Penélope volvió a evaluarla con la mirada. Esta morena estaba escondiendo algo, estaba realmente evasiva.

-Bien- dijo sin mucho convencimiento- te dejo, nos vemos más tarde, tengo paciente en cinco minutos.- avisó mientras se ponía de pie.- Que te vaya bien en tus _trámites_.

-Gracias, tesoro- dijo antes de que su amiga saliera y cerrase la puerta por fuera.

Suspiró aliviada. Se había salvado.

…

-¿Cómo va lo del divorcio?- preguntó David Rossi a Aarón Hotchner.

Rossi y Aarón trabajaban juntos hace muchísimos años, eran muy amigos y él había sido testigo del lindo matrimonio que Hotchner mantuvo con Haley, y también de cómo se había descompuesto. Algo que lamentaba, sobre todo porque sabía cómo había afectado a su amigo.

Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte se veía algo mejor. No sabía el motivo, pero no se lo cuestionaba mucho. Él solo se conformaba con verlo mejor.

-Haley me comunicó el domingo pasado que ya consiguió un abogado. La próxima semana empezamos bien lo del trámite.

Rossi asintió lentamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensativamente.

-Yo creo que lo del abogado era nada más que una excelente excusa para demorar el trámite-

-Yo también lo creo- confesó Aarón, mientras ponía unos archivos en sus carpetas.- pero es mejor dejarlo así, ya queda poco. Además, no es malo que Jack nos tenga viviendo juntos por un tiempo más. ¿O si?

-Depende- contestó sincero el Italiano.- si las discusiones no lo afectan, pues entonces no hay problema.

-El problema es que aunque no discutamos en frente de él, el siente la tención- se lamentó Aarón.

-Y es normal, pero tú trata de no agobiarlo mucho con el tema.- aconsejó.

-Eso hago- susurró Hotchner.

Aarón bajó la vista hasta su mano y vio la hora en su reloj. Eran la una de la tarde, el restaurante acordado estaba a unos veinticinco minutos, debía salir ahora para llegar a tiempo.

-Tengo que irme- dijo con una sonrisa-

Rossi lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿No vas a ir a almorzar con nosotros?

Eso era inusual. Siempre que llegaban de trabajar un caso en otro estado, la hora de almuerzo era para todos juntos, era algo así como un ritual para descargar todo lo que habían vivido, conversaban y luego, si es que se podía, se tomaban la tarde libre.

Que Aarón no asistiera al almuerzo de hoy, era… novedoso.

-No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- respondió mientras tomaba su maletín y se encaminaba a la salida de su oficina, seguido por Rossi.

David se limitó a asentir. Su amigo estaba extraño, ya descubriría por qué. Por el momento lo dejaría marcharse a su compromiso, ya habría tiempo de conversar después.

…


	6. Decisiones forzadas

Chapter 6: _Decisiones forzadas_

…

Emily llegó al restaurante a la una y veintiún minutos. No vio a Aarón por ningún lado así es que entró al restaurante y escogió una mesa, agradeciendo que hubieran disponibles, puesto que no habían hecho reserva.

Se sentó y de inmediato el mesero se acercó a ella para tomar su pedido, ella por el momento solo pidió un vaso de agua mineral, eso sería suficiente mientas esperaba a su acompañante. El mesero tomó nota y se marchó.

Cuando recibió su vaso de agua, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ella no podía permitir que siguieran con esto, debía cortarlo desde ya. No podía arriesgar la tranquilidad de su hijo, ni la de Jack. Y tampoco podía arriesgarse a lo que más temía. Definitivamente no quería sentir algo más que atracción física por Aarón, desde un principio siempre había sido solamente eso… Pero se estaba comenzando a confundir un poco, se había dado cuenta de aquello cuando luego de esa simple llamada hace un rato atrás… se negaba a dejar de sonreír luego de haber escuchado su voz.

Cinco minutos después, apareció por la puerta Aarón, la buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar y no la veía, hasta que vio una mano haciéndole señas al fondo. Sonrió al notar que era ella y se dirigió hasta dónde estaba rápidamente.

-Siento llegar tarde- se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Técnicamente yo llegué temprano, tú fuiste puntual.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás, Aarón?

-Bien…- respondió él- gracias. ¿y tú?- preguntó con cordialidad, mirándola a los ojos.

-Aún sin saber muy bien por qué estamos sentados aquí los dos- confesó-…pero bien.

-Para almorzar- dijo de forma obvia Aarón. Emily sonrió, esta vez más abiertamente.

Nuevamente el mesero se acercó al lugar dónde ahora estaban sentados los dos. Encargaron lo que iban a comer y Hotchner pidió una copa de vino, mientras que Emily solo un vaso de jugo. Luego del almuerzo debía volver a trabajar, no podía beber.

-Declan no deja de hablar de su nuevo amigo que tiene un padre que trabaja para la FBI.- comentó de pronto ella.

Aarón soltó una pequeña carcajada. Su propio hijo se pasaba la vida hablando de lo mismo.

-Les llama la atención eso de las persecuciones y las pistolas- dijo naturalmente, lo sabía por experiencia propia, por Jack y sus amiguitos que sabían en que trabajaba Aarón.

Hubo silencio un rato, mientras ambos daban bocados a sus comidas.

No era un silencio incomodo, pero si un tanto extraño. Era la primera vez que se juntaban netamente a conversar, y no sabían muy bien de qué hablar.

Aarón se aclaró la garganta, dio un sorbo a su copa y finalmente la miró.

-¿te sientes incomoda?- preguntó de pronto.

Emily dejó su tenedor en el plato y lo miró de vuelta, pestañando repetidas veces.

-No- respondió sinceramente. -¿tú sí?

-Para nada- aclaró Hotchner.- Entonces… cuéntame algo acerca de ti, doctora.

-Tengo un matrimonio perfecto- ironizó ella, haciéndolo reír.- no te rías, es verdad.- bromeó.

-Somos dos entonces- Ahora fue el turno de Emily de echarse a reír. Aarón sonrió al escucharla, su risa era algo… encantadora.

Pero luego su rostro cambió, se puso seria, Aarón lo notó y frunció el ceño, esperando que hablara.

-No podemos volver a vernos- susurró.

Él lo había visto venir. Ese comentario lo estaba esperando desde que había llegado. Y era algo natural, ella quería cuidar lo que tenía, a su hijo, no quería entrometerlo en esta cosa retorcida que había entre ellos. Pero él no quería eso. Él necesitaba de sus encuentros, aquellas noches eran de las pocas cosas buenas que le pasaban últimamente. Si es que no la única.

-Entiendo- dijo frunciendo los labios.- pero no quiero dejar de verte.

Eso a ella la tomó por sorpresa.

-No creo que sea tan indispensable, vamos, es solo…

-Sexo- continuó la oración él. Emily asintió.- si, es solo eso, pero por lo mismo, no hacemos daño a nadie, no tiene nada de malo, Emily.

-Sí que tiene de malo, Aarón- dijo con algo de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

-¿Sabías que eres la única que me llama Aarón?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida por el cambio de tema, y por lo que él le decía.

-En el trabajo soy el agente Hotchner, o como mucho solo Hotch. Ya nadie me dice Aarón.

-¿Te molesta que te diga así?- preguntó con curiosidad, pensando que tal vez aquella forma de nombrarlo le causaba alguna incomodidad o molestia.

Aarón negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Me gusta. Me gusta porque me hace sentir que soy una persona… normal. Me agrada la idea de que aunque sea una persona esté consciente que no soy un agente las veinticuatro horas del día, y que tengo un nombre de pila.- dijo con sinceridad.

Ella no respondió nada. ¿Le estaba diciendo que lo hacía sentir bien?

Continuaron comiendo en silencio por unos minutos, concentrados en sus platos, aunque cruzaban miradas que ninguno de los dos entendían muy bien.

-Entonces no quieres que nos veamos más- volvió a romper el silencio Hotch.

Ella pensó un instante. Si quería seguirlo viendo, pero no podían, realmente lo consideraba una locura muy arriesgada e irresponsable.

-No es que no quiera… es que…

-Entonces si quieres- dijo divertido.

-Si, pero…

-Y si los dos queremos, entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo?- la interrumpió.

-Por los niños.-sentenció ella.

-Los niños están bien. Ellos son ajenos a todo este asunto- argumentó.

-Pero tarde o temprano puede afectarlos a ellos.

-Yo no lo creo. Anda Emily ¡somos adultos! Ambos sabemos lo que hacemos.

-Por lo mismo, Aarón- dijo acomodándose el flequillo- los adultos deben saber comportarse, y saber cuándo parar, necesitan velar por el bien de sus familias, ¡dios! Tenemos responsabilidades.

-Y necesidades- enfatizó Aarón con una voz demasiado seductora para Emily.

La doctora rodó los ojos. ¿No podía hablar en serio?

Lo miró unos segundos en silencio, debatiéndose en su interior. Definitivamente quería seguir con lo de ellos, eso era lo que le aconsejaba su lado pasional, su lado poco racional. Pero su lado cuerdo y responsable le dictaba lo contrario, debía parar aquello antes que fuera demasiado tarde y alguien pudiera salir dañado…

-No, Aarón. Definitivamente esto quedará hasta aquí- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Aarón la miró expectante, esperando que se retractara o algo. Pero no lo hizo.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres…- dijo de pronto casi en un susurro.

¡Pero no era lo que quería! Emily también pensó en retractarse, en serio. Por varias razones, la más resaltante era aquella que había pensado cuando recién había llegado al restorán; que desde que había hablado por teléfono con él hace un rato atrás, no había dejado de sonreír. No sabía que significaba ello, pero… debía ser algo.

_¡Maldita moral! _Pensó la morena.

-Pero- comentó Aarón- ¿podríamos tener algo así como una despedida?- sugirió, haciendo que Emily soltará una carcajada.

Lo pensó un momento. Una despedida quizá era algo bueno, o tal vez no bueno exactamente, pero tampoco era algo malo para nadie.

-Creo que podríamos hacer eso- respondió estirando su boca en una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aarón sonrió de vuelta.

Siguieron comiendo y conversando por un largo rato más. Se contaron anécdotas profesionales, Aarón le contó de casos en los que su vida había corrido peligro, de casos algo cómicos –dentro de lo que se podía decir cómicos-.

La doctora lo escuchaba con atención, lo miraba fijamente y haciendo muchas preguntas cuando sentía curiosidad por algo y riendo cuando Aarón también lo hacía o decía algo gracioso.

Aarón se sintió bien, hace demasiado tiempo que una mujer no le dedicaba atención cuando él hablaba acerca de algo que a él le gustaba, y eso era algo realmente agradable.

Emily le contó acerca de sus pacientes favoritos, de lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo y de que hoy un niño le había dicho que ella era la mejor, y que cuando aquello pasaba, ella sentía que su corazón estallaba de felicidad.

Él pensó que quizá Emily era la mujer con el corazón más grande que haya conocido. Ella no pensaba solamente en ella o lo que ella quería. Ella veía por los demás, ella amaba a los niños y amaba su trabajo. Amaba a Declan, aunque no fuera su hijo biológico, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él, incluso a seguir viviendo con Ian y fingir que nada pasaba. Había decidido terminar con esta "relación" que ellos tenían por el niño, y a la vez también por Jack. Porque se habían hecho amigos y ella no podía con aquello.

Era una mujer admirable.

Al terminar de comer, Aarón la fue a dejar hasta su auto. En dónde luego de ella subirse al volante, se asomó por la ventana y se despidieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, y unas miradas que cualquiera que los haya visto, diría que eran miradas coquetas.

Acordaron verse mañana por la noche, _para la despedida_.

…

Al llegar a casa casi al anochecer, luego de un largo día de trabajo con horas extras, Emily fue recibida en casa por un dulce abrazo por parte de su hijo. Aquella era la mejor forma de llegar a casa, Declan la hacía sentir demasiado bien.

Como pudo, ya que el niño ya no era tan pequeño y cada vez pesaba más, lo cargó en brazos hasta el living y se sentó en el sofá grande con él en su regazo, dándole mimos.

Declan disfrutaba de esas caricias mucho. Él adoraba a su mamá, y el momento en que ella llegaba a casa, era su parte favorita del día.

-Mami, ¿puedo irme a acostar luego de ver mis caricaturas? Está por empezar mi programa favorito.- Pidió con ojos tiernos.

Emily miró su reloj. Eran las ocho y trece minutos. Declan tenía un horario que cumplir los días de semana, es por eso que le pedía a su mamá tiempo extra el día de hoy.

-¿Ya hiciste todas tus tareas?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Si, papá me ayudó.- respondió el niño con efusividad.

-Bien. Entonces creo que podrás ver "_Un show más"- _le respondió con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Declan, al escuchar la respuesta que tanto deseaba, se abrazó a su mamá y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Pero- dijo en tono de advertencia- apenas termine, a lavarse los dientes, a ponerse el pijama… y a la cama.- Sentenció- ¿Trato?

-Trato- accedió él con una enorme sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Emily quien lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente. El pequeño se dejó hacer entre los brazos de su madre, y cuando ella lo instó a ir a su cuarto a ver sus caricaturas, él no vaciló en obedecer y salió corriendo, chocando con su padre que estaba entrando en el living.

-¡No subas las escaleras corriendo!- le gritó Emily cuando Declan desapareció de su vista.

-¡Si mamá!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ian, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente al que estaba Emily.- Chocó conmigo y ni se inmutó.

-Va a comenzar su programa favorito- dijo Emily sonriendo por la efusividad de su hijo.

Ian no dijo nada más y solo fijó la vista en su celular. Emily notó que no estaba de humor, se veía serio y molesto. No tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle qué le pasaba, y de hecho no lo hizo. Sabía que si él no quería hablar, le respondería de mala forma y aquello terminaría en una discusión. Como siempre, últimamente.

-Hoy día Josh me comentó que te vio.- dijo repentinamente Ian sin despegar aún la vista de su teléfono, sorprendiéndola al romper el silencio que llevaba bastantes minutos presente en el salón.

-¿A mí?- dijo con sorpresa- ¿y dónde?

-En el _Montana Steak House- _respondió fríamente, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

Emily sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría encima. Si el mejor amigo de Ian la había visto allí… definitivamente no la había visto sola. La habría visto con Aarón.

Intentó mantener su cara lo más inexpresivamente posible. Y fingió desentendimiento.

-Es imposible. No he pisado ese lugar hace… muchísimo.- respondió lo más natural que pudo.

-Me dijo que te vio con un hombre- sentenció el hombre mientras se cambiaba se sofá, sentándose junto a ella, en una actitud algo intimidante.

-Ian. Te estoy diciendo que no he ido allí.- repitió- ¿a qué hora se supone que me vio?- respondió enarcando una ceja.

Ian la miró, como evaluando cada gesto de ella que pudiera inculparla.

-A la hora de almuerzo- respondió achicando los ojos. Como si tuviera que sospechar de sus respuestas.

Emily rodó los ojos exageradamente y luego bufó.

-Tu amigo debe haberme confundido con alguien, cariño.- La hora de almuerzo la pasé con Penélope en el casino de la clínica.- respondió en tono seco.- Toma, puedes llamarla y preguntarle si quieres- dijo tendiéndole el teléfono, y rogándole en su interior a todos los santos que conocía, que él no accediera.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo por qué dudar de ti.

Emily suspiró aliviada en su interior. Lo que menos quería era problemas, y al parecer Ian le creía, entonces tuvo que comenzar a fingir ser encantadora con él, para asegurarse de que _todo estuviera bien. _

-Claro que no, mi vida- dijo en tono cursi mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, buscando su boca para besarla.- nunca te mentiría- le susurró contra sus labios.

Y él le creyó, y se entregó al beso que ella le ofrecía sin dudarlo.

Ian no tardó en pretender buscar el borde del pantalón de Emily para desabrocharlo, pero ella se separó de inmediato.

-Hey. Hoy no- le dijo con la voz más dulce que tenía.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo confundido.

-Porque… estoy… tengo molestias en el útero, ya sabes, se vienen esos días- mintió torciendo el gesto-

-Bien- dijo el fríamente, quitándola de encima.

Ella se hizo a un lado por su cuenta, nuevamente él estaba molesto pero esta vez prefirió no hacer nada. Ya había usado todas sus armas.

Ian se puso de pie sin decirle nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ella lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó, aunque realmente no le interesaba.

-Voy a salir- respondió tomando las llaves del auto y cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él.

Emily se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró pesadamente.

Daba por hecho que se había ido a juntar con una de sus tantas _amigas, _y sinceramente no era que le importara… es más estaba agradecida de que hubiera salido y la dejara sola. No quería más de Ian Doyle por hoy.

Aún tirada en el sofá, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a su mejor amiga:

_"Por si acaso, hoy almorzamos juntas en el casino de la clínica. Te adoro guapa"_

Intuía que mañana tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones a su amiga dentista. Pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Luego prepararse algo para cenar, comer tranquila y cepillarse los dientes, fue hasta el cuarto de Declan para prepararlo para dormir. Había pasado ya algo más de una hora y sus caricaturas ya deberían haber terminado, era hora de irse a la cama.

Sonrió con ternura al ver que el pequeño había hecho todo él solo. Había apagado la televisión a la hora que correspondía, se había puesto su pijama y ya dormía plácidamente.

Se acercó hasta su hijo, lo arropó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, cargado de amor.

…

-¡Última!- anunció Jack a su papá y mamá cuando terminaron de cerrar los sobres con las tarjetas de invitaciones.

Jack había insistido en que hicieran las invitaciones ese día, pues mañana era viernes y solo faltarían ocho días para su cumpleaños, quería entregar las tarjetas mañana mismo.

Y habían terminado hasta esa hora, eran las once, el niño estaba retrasado en su hora de dormir en una hora y media.

-Bien, amigo. Hora de dormir- le anunció Aarón.

-Vamos a la cama, corazón- habló Haley- despídete de papá.

-Buenas noches súper papi- le dijo el pequeño al agente.

-Te amo campeón, dulces sueños - dijo Hotchner padre y lo besó en la coronilla y, luego de eso el pequeño rubio desapareció con su mamá por el pasillo.-

Ordenó las tarjetas y las amarró todas con un elástico, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Se fue hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, donde llevaba durmiendo todo este último tiempo. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones para remplazarlos por su pijama.

Se tiró en su cama con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y sonrió. No solo sonrió por el hecho de que su hijo estaba feliz porque se venía su cumpleaños. Sonrió por el almuerzo que había tenido con Emily, por las conversaciones… y por que mañana por la noche, a esta misma hora probablemente, estaría con ella. Se supone que sería una despedida, la última vez que se verían… pero él pretendía hacerla cambiar de opinión, a toda costa quería convencerla de seguirse viendo. Pues a él aquello le hacía bien, y de cierto modo, sabía que a Emily también.

Y siguió pensando en ella, en sus sonrisas, en sus gestos... en lo delicada que era, en lo sensible que se veía, en su profesionalidad... en la simpatía que irradiaba sentada almorzando con él en aquél restorán hoy en la tarde, y por otro lado, en lo pasional que era en la cama, en lo entregada, en lo decidida que podía llegar a ser... era como dos mujeres distintas, pero no, era solo una, era como toda la perfección en una sola mujer.


	7. Confesiones y sensaciones

**Nota de autora:** Holaaa, bueno, me demoro un poco en actualizar esta historia porque mi prioridad es I'll stick around, pero aquí va una actualización larguísima, de hecho el capitulo más largo de la historia de este fic y de los otros que escribo.

**RECORDATORIO:** este fic es **rated M,** tiene contenido para gente madura, contiene algunas groserías y escenas sexuales, así es que por favor, de ser sensible ante estos temas, preferiblemente abstenerse de leer.

Por otro lado, reitero que las escenas sexuales no son lo mío, pero hago el intento jaja.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por los mensajes! ah, última cosa, creo que hay varios lectores porque las estadisticas me lo dicen, por fis les pido que dejen reviews, para ver qué les parece. ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

Chapter 7: _Confesiones y s__ensaciones_

Al día siguiente la doctora Prentiss comenzó su día temprano en la madrugada, como siempre. Sirvió el desayuno para ella y para Declan, pues Ian no había llegado a dormir, cosa que la tenía sin cuidado realmente, no era primera vez que pasaba, seguramente cuando llegara le daría alguna de sus típicas excusas, que se había ido a jugar póker con Josh y se le había hecho muy tarde, o que había tenido una emergencia en la oficina y había tenido que ir de inmediato- cosa que obviamente ella no creería, ¿Qué emergencia podía tener un _abogado _en medio de la noche?-

Llevó a Declan al colegio y ella partió rumbo a la clínica. Su turno aquél día no comenzaba hasta las 10, pero prefirió irse de inmediato allí, no quería volver a casa y probablemente encontrarse con Ian, no. Hoy día quería tener un día tranquilo, sin discusiones, sin Ian de ser posible.

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo, cerró la puerta, se puso su delantal blanco con ositos y se sentó en su escritorio a ver las fichas de los pacientes que tendría ese día, mientras disfrutaba de un café.

_Stuart Connor, Katherine Waters, Suzanne Lincoln, Jack…_

-Jack Hotchner- susurró este último nombre. ¿Por qué tenía a Jack en la lista del día de hoy? Él niño no debía tener su revisión hasta dentro de unos meses, y según ella sabía no estaba enfermo, Aarón no le había dicho nada el día anterior. Se preocupó un poco, quizá había enfermado repentinamente…

Tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y digitó el número de la asistente de pediatría, aquella que se encargaba de reservar las horas de los pacientes.

-Doctora Prentiss- contestó la mujer.

-Hey Liz- saludó ella- mmm quería preguntarte, ¿sabes por qué tengo una hora tomada para las 12, a nombre de Jack Hotchner?

-Jack Hotchner…- susurró la asistente, mientras Emily podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas de su computador desde el otro lado.- La madre pidió una hora porque el niño se encuentra con congestión- informó.

-Oh, Ya veo.- respondió Emily.

-¿Por qué preguntabas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, me pareció extraño pues vino hace poco y estaba bien- dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Ah-

-Gracias Liz-

-No hay de qué- dijo antes de colgar.

Emily suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono. Dio un sorbo a su café y pidió a dios que por favor Jack no fuera con su madre, ¡por favor!

En todos los controles que había ido Jack, el niño iba con su padre, ella no conocía a su mamá y tampoco era que justo ahora deseara hacerlo. Después de todo, ella, la señora Hotchner, era la mujer de su amante. Emily era solamente algo así como la otra, una sucia y sinvergüenza que se metía con un hombre casado. Pensar así de ella misma no le agradó mucho, pero en palabras simples eso era lo que era…

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sin siquiera golpear, Penélope, su mejor amiga entró por la puerta.

-¿Cómo supiste que ya había llegado?- cuestionó la pediatra con una ceja enarcada.

-Hola, buenos días- dijo con Sarcasmo Penélope- vi tu auto en el parking, nada muy rebuscado- respondió- Pero bien, quiero mis explicaciones y las quiero ahora. ¿En qué diablos andas metida, Emily Prentiss? ¿Por qué se supone que almorzaste conmigo ayer? ¿Por qué me llamó Ian haciéndome un interrogatorio?

Emily abrió la boca sorpresivamente, de todas las cosas que su amiga había dicho, solo una de las preguntas había quedado en su cabeza. ¿Ian la había llamado?

-¿Qué le dijiste a Ian?- preguntó sobándose el cuello, esperando que su amiga no haya metido la pata.

-Lo que me dijiste- dijo con naturalidad mientras se sentaba en la silla de pacientes, en frente del escritorio.

-Te debo una- dijo con alivio Emily-

-Si, me debes una, y también unas cuantas explicaciones, y ahora- volvió a exigir.

Emily suspiró exageradamente, y luego apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia el techo. Ya no podía escaparse de aquello. Tenía que confesarle a su amiga acerca de los sucios pasos en los que andaba.

-¿Tienes tiempo?- preguntó bajando la cabeza en dirección a la dentista.

La historia que iba a relatarle dudaría algo más de lo que dura un simple café caliente en una taza.

-Mi primer paciente es en una hora y… quince minutos- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Bien.- comenzó- Pero por favor no me juzgues- pidió.

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho? Lo único que te he juzgado es que sigas con el idiota de tu marido-escupió la rubia.

Emily torció el gesto, tenía razón.

-Ahora habla- dijo Penélope con el gesto serio e impaciente.

-Llevo aproximadamente cinco meses viéndome con… alguien- admitió, agachando su cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus manos.

Penélope abrió los ojos ampliamente, aunque su amiga no podía verla claramente. Se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela para reprimir el grito que casi se le escapa.

-Cuéntame todo, ahora. Quiero saber quién es, qué hace, de dónde lo conociste, ¡TODO!- exigió cuando por fin se sintió capaz de hablar.

Emily levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, tomó el último sorbo de café que le quedaba y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, es… el tipo es el papá de un paciente- admitió, esa parte era la que menos le gustaba, era muy poco profesional y se sentía peor diciéndolo en voz alta- Se llama Aarón, trabaja para el FBI, llevamos aproximadamente cinco meses o quizá un poco más viéndonos, pero… es… no es nada serio, a decir verdad solo nos juntamos de vez en cuando y pasan… cosas- admitió desviando la mirada- pero en verdad es solo eso, solo unos encuentros, no nos conocemos mucho más allá de eso, de lo físico, él también está casado aunque tiene ciertos problemas y va a divorciarse.- habló sin parar, su amiga estaba realmente anonadada.

-OH-DIOS-MIO- articuló- ¡mi amiga es una zorra que se mete con hombres casados!- chilló.

-Si lo dices así me haces sentir fatal- dijo lamentándose-

-¿Es atractivo?- demandó saber.

Emily se quedó en silencio unos segundos, claro que Aarón era atractivo, y lo mejor de todo es que tenía aquella mirada tan seductora, y aquella voz que… y esos brazos… ¡Uf! Ya le había empezado a dar calor. Sonrió un poco y miró a su amiga.

-Es muy guapo y masculino- admitió.

-¡Oh dios mío, Emily!- volvió a chillar- ¿Y en serio trabaja para la FBI? ¡Qué sexy!

Emily rió ante aquél comentario, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenía razón. Era como que el hecho de trabajar en el FBI, con pistolas y esas cosas, inmediatamente hiciera a Aarón o a cualquier hombre más atractivo. Fantasía de toda mujer, sentirse protegida, verlos enfrentándose a chicos malos, ser autoritarios… y así.

-Si, es el jefe de la unidad de análisis de la conducta.

-No tengo idea que es eso, pero suena interesantemente sensual- volvió a decir, volviendo a hacer reír a la morena.

-Buscan a asesinos en serie, pero más allá de la evidencia física que deja el asesino, se fijan en lo que hace y cómo lo hace, es algo así como que se ponen en sus zapatos y piensan como él, en el por qué de sus acciones, que los mueve…- explicó con experticia.

-Guau, pensé que no lo conocías mucho y me describes su trabajo como si lo hicieras tú misma.- dijo Penélope enarcando una ceja.

-Bien, aquí es dónde entras tú… ayer por primera vez nos juntamos para hacer algo distinto, me invitó a almorzar y bueno, fue una instancia para conocernos mejor y hablar de otras cosas, o como las otras veces que solo ha sido…

-Sexo- sentenció ella, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Emily.

-Si- admitió.

-Cada vez siento que te conozco menos, ¡sucia!- bromeó la dentista otra vez.- ¿Y de qué hablaron?

-De trabajo… de la vida, no sé, de tonterías… y bueno, le dije que no nos veríamos más.- confesó frunciendo los labios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

-Porque el destino nos jugó demasiado sucio- dijo en un suspiro.

-Y bueno, no es como que tú estuvieras jugando muy limpio, sucia princesa- dijo con una mirada astuta.

Emily rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo sé… pero es que él otro día, con Ian llevamos a Declan a sus clases de fútbol y se hizo un nuevo amigo, y aquél amigo no era nada más ni nada menos que Jack, mi paciente. El hijo de Aarón-contó mientras gesticulaba demasiado con las manos.

-Jodida tu suerte, amiga mía.

-Ni que lo digas, además fue una presentación con todo, incluso Ian conoció a Aarón, y para peor, Jack, invitó a Declan a su fiesta de cumpleaños que es la otra semana.

-Espera, ¿se te juntaron los dos hombres y los dos niños?- dijo cada vez más sorprendida.

-Fue horrible. ¡Hasta se dieron la mano!- chilló Emily golpeándose la frente con su mano.

-Santa mierda- susurró Penélope.

-En conclusión, es por eso que le dije que debíamos parar esto. Los niños se hicieron muy amigos, y es todo muy arriesgado, con la suerte que tengo algo podría llegar a oídos de Ian y eso significaría mi fin. Tú sabes cuán importante es Declan para mí…

-Ya, si lo sé… pero espera. ¿Por qué Ian me preguntó que habías hecho a la hora de almuerzo ayer?

-Oh, eso, de veras… lo que pasa es que cuando almorcé con Aarón, Josh, el amigo de Ian nos vio en el restaurante… yo no me di cuenta pero Ian me lo dijo, y le aseguré que no podía ser cierto porque yo había almorzado contigo en la clínica.

-Ya veo, bueno, definitivamente la suerte no está de tu lado, Em- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias por recordármelo- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Oye Em… pero ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Si, puedes decirme algo.- accedió no muy segura.

-Yo no sabía nada de esto… pero estás distinta. No sé hace cuanto exactamente, pero ahora que me dices todo esto, creo que este hombre, Aarón… te ha regresado algo de la felicidad que se llevó Ian cuando descubriste que te engañaba.

-Ah… no te entiendo- admitió una desentendida Emily.

-Eso, pues pareces más feliz, más radiante desde un tiempo hasta ahora, sin ir más lejos, ayer no dejabas de sonreír- sentenció.

-Oh, no, no. No Pen, estás mal interpretando las cosas. Con Aarón solo hemos mantenido una relación física. Nada más, nada de sentimientos, nada…- se defendió.

Pero no estaba muy segura.

-Oye, no nos engañemos. Ambas sabemos que el sexo, tarde o temprano implica sentimientos. Sobre todo si ocurre con frecuencia, Em. No te niegues a ver algo que está pasando.-aconsejó.- porque yo me doy cuenta, tus ojos están volviendo a brillar.- dijo con dulzura.

-Pen, sabes que eso no puede pasar. Supongamos por un momento que sí, que me enamoro de Aarón. Pero… ¿y qué? ¡No podría hacer nada! No puedo dejar a Ian porque no puedo perder a Declan, yo moriría sin él.

-Cielo, odio decirte esto pero no puedes seguir toda la vida así. No puedes seguir con un hombre que te engaña, que no te respeta.- dijo con mucha rabia Penélope.

-No empecemos otra vez con eso- pidió Emily, irritada.

-Tarde o temprano debes darte cuenta, Emily. ¿Te digo algo?- dijo sin esperar respuesta- yo entiendo que quieras mucho, demasiado a Declan, porque tú lo has criado y lo sientes como si fuera tuyo, pero a fin de cuentas no lo es.- dijo en tono severo.

-No hay necesidad de que seas cruel conmigo- pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

-Escucha, hermosa- dijo en tono más suave- lo que menos quiero es hacerte llorar o hacerte sentir mal, pero cariño ¿no te gustaría tener tu propio hijo algún día? Sangre de tu sangre, con alguien a quien realmente ames… ¿no te gustaría?

Emily ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, la idea de su día tranquilo se había ido por la borda, estaba fastidiada, triste y confundida.

-Esa era mi idea, Pen, eso era lo que buscaba con Ian, mi familia feliz. Ya no lo puedo conseguir, estoy estancada en ese matrimonio fallido, podrido. Pero sinceramente, tú sabes que muero por ser madre, los niños son mi vida y es lo que más anhelo en el mundo… pero-

-Pero jamás lo harías con Ian- completó la oración la rubia- y es totalmente comprensible.

-Siento que mi vida está tan vacía, siento que mi trabajo y Declan son todo lo que me da fuerzas para seguir día a día con todo esto, no tengo más razones, simplemente no las hay.

-¿y Aarón? ¿No podría llegar a ser él una más de esas razones?- preguntó Penélope.

Emily se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, miró a su amiga y casi sonrió.

-No.- respondió secamente.

-Em…- insistió su amiga- ¿De veras no sientes nada por él?

-Siendo sincera, si siento cierta atracción hacia él, digo ¿quién no lo haría? Es un gran hombre, pero de veras que sería Imposible que haya algo más que sexo entre nosotros. Es… complicado, ya te dije, por lo de los niños y eso.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo?- Emily negó- que eres demasiado buena, ¡demasiado! Siempre te preocupas por los demás, pero no te detienes a pensar ni un poquito en ti. Debes cambiar eso, Emily, en serio te lo digo.

-No puedo ser tan inconsciente Penélope- susurró.

-Eres tan, pero tan terca que haces que me duelan las muelas- bufó la dentista, haciendo sonreír un poco a Emily.- y entonces… ¿ya no lo verás más?- preguntó refiriéndose a Aarón.

-Solo una vez más. Esta noche, será algo así como una despedida- admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Por favor! ¿Una despedida? ¡Dios mío!- chilló eufórica- Emily Prentiss, por favor, por favor te lo pido… ¡no dejes de ver a ese hombre!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡porque no! Créeme cuando te digo que te hace bien, piénsalo pequeña, piénsalo de verdad- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Emily, ese brillo en tus ojos cuando me hablas de él, me reafirma que no es solo atracción física lo que sientes, te lo juro, soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco, no dejes que se te pase esta oportunidad.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué oportunidad?- se limitó a preguntar.

-La de ser feliz- dijo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Emily quedó confundida en la soledad de su sala, sentada en su escritorio. ¿De veras Aarón le hacía bien? ¿En serio le brillaban los ojos? Ella no lo sabía, no se sentía enamorada, para nada, pero si sentía algo muy agradable cuando estaba cerca de él, o cuando sabía que lo vería… y sonreía mucho.

…

Llegaron las 12 del día, y Emily finalmente, con una sensación muy indescriptible en su estomago, llamó al paciente que tocaba atender.

Jack entró en la consulta de la mano de su madre, quien resultó ser una mujer bastante guapa y elegante. Haley era un poco más alta que ella, usaba el pelo rubio corto, haciendo que su cara se viera más estilizada y dándole un aspecto imponente de mujer segura. Era delgada, un poco más que ella, pero con sus curvas bastante pronunciadas. Realmente tenía un físico envidiable. Emily se sintió un poco intimidada ante la presencia de aquella mujer, pero aún así, juntó todo el profesionalismo que había en ella, y dejó todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza a un lado, concentrándose en su paciente.

-Bien, Jack ¿Cómo te ha has sentido- le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa mientras el niño se subía en la camilla para ser examinado.

-Bien- dijo el niño con una voz bastante gangosa.

-Di la verdad, pequeño mentiroso- lo regañó su madre con voz suave.

-No quiero- susurró el niño- si digo que estoy enfermo, no me dejaras ir a jugar futbol mañana.

-Bien, doctora- dijo Haley mirando a Emily- ha tenido esa voz desde ayer por la mañana, tiene la nariz bastante congestionada y de vez en cuando se queja que tiene un mal sabor y que le duele la nariz- informó.

-Vaya- comentó Emily- a ver, amiguito- dijo mirando a Jack- ¿cómo es ese sabor que sientes?

-Malo- admitió- es como un sabor a… mocos- dijo la última palabra despacito.

-Ya veo- asintió Emily- a ver, de todas formas, tengo que revisarte, abre la boca-

El niño abrió la boca y ella le revisó la garganta, luego chequeó sus oídos, la respiración… y todo parecía bien.

-¿Ha tenido fiebre?- preguntó mientras lo examinaba.

-Ayer tenía, pero solo un poco, un grado más de lo normal.

-¿Y tos?

-Solo un poco.

-Ok, los pulmones se oyen bien, no presenta irritación en la garganta ni se ven inflamados los oidos. -Le informó a la señora Hotchner- ¿Te duele la nariz o la cabeza cuando te agachas o te mueves mucho?- le preguntó a Jack.

-Si, a veces- admitió el niño.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene, doctora?- pidió saber su madre.

-Nada grave si se cuida, tiene sinusitis. Con unos antiinflamatorios y los debidos cuidados, no debería pasar a mayores, y en unas cuantas semanas todas las molestias se habrán ido.- dijo optimista.

Luego de recetarle la medicación, dar las indicaciones correspondientes, aconsejarle que no hiciera deporte pesado por unos días y aclarar todas las dudas acerca de lo que conllevaba una sinusitis, Haley decidió cambiar el tema.

-Doctora Prentiss- le habló a la morena, haciendo que ella desviara su mirada del papel que estaba firmando.

-Dígame, señora Hotchner, ¿alguna duda?

-Oh, no. No. Lo que pasa es que Jack me comentó que se había hecho amigo de su hijo en el entrenamiento de futbol.- dijo con una sonrisa algo encantadora.

Emily quiso desaparecer por un momento de su silla, de su consulta, de la clínica, y de ser posible de la ciudad. Con su cara más amistosa que pudo ofrecer, aquella cara que no demostraría siu angustia, le asintió a la rubia que la miraba a los ojos.

-Sí, así es. Ha sido una muy agradable casualidad. ¿Verdad amigo?- le preguntó a Jack.

-¡Si doctora!

-Me parece excelente, a Jack le encanta hacer nuevos amigos- comentó sonriéndole a su hijo.- ah, y bueno a todo esto, como supuse que mañana Jack no podría ir al entrenamiento, le dije que trajera ahora lo que le iba a entregar a su hijo mañana.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡la invitación para mi cumpleaños!- chilló el niño- mami, ¡pásasela!- dijo con euforia.

Haley rebuscó en su cartera hasta que encontró el sobre que buscaba.

-¿Declan, verdad?- le preguntó a Jack, el niño asintió sonriente, marcando sus margaritas, las mismas que se le marcaban a Aarón cuando sonreía…

La madre de Jack le tendió la tarjeta a Emily, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, ocultando su incomodidad.

-Se la daré en tu nombre, Jack. Muchas gracias-

-Usted también puede ir, doctora, además puede llevar al papá de Declan, ¿verdad mami?

-Oh por supuesto- accedió Haley.

-Ahí estaremos- accedió Emily con una sonrisa superficial, porque por dentro estaba a punto de llorar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

…

Para Aarón el día se estaba haciendo eterno, pero al menos positivamente, no habían tenido que viajar a ningún lado, solo permanecían en la oficina con un pilar gigante de documentos de casos que habían visto durante la semana. De haber tenido que viajar, habría tenido que suspender su encuentro con Emily aquella noche y aquello realmente lo habría hecho sentir de todo menos felicidad.

Estaba sentado en su oficina, solo, pues los demás estaban cada uno en su escritorio revisando los papeles que se le habían encargado, cuando de repente el sonido del celular hizo que levantara la vista de la hoja.

Se sorprendió agradablemente cuando vio quien era, y una sonrisa gigante ocupó gran parte de su rostro inevitablemente.

-Hola- respondió- no esperaba una llamada tuya. ¿A qué se debe el placer?

-Hola, señor Hotchner- dijo ella en tono profesional- solo quería decirle que la próxima vez, podría tener la amabilidad de avisarme que su esposa me haría una visita.

-¿Qué Haley qué?-preguntó muy sorprendido.

-Eso, bueno, vino con Jack, obviamente, pero sinceramente no me lo esperaba- confesó.

-¿Jack está enfermo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Nada grave, Aarón- tranquilizó ella.- solo una leve sinusitis, estará en perfecto estado pronto, siempre y cuando tenga el cuidado correspondiente.

-No tenía idea que estaba enfermo- dijo con un poco de culpabilidad- anoche estuve con él y no le noté nada extraño.

-Está bien, la sinusitis a veces es engañosa, la señora Hotchner me informó que estaba congestionado y si, efectivamente su voz era muy nasal, pero a ratos se va, quizá por eso no lo notaste- informó muy profesionalmente.

Aarón sonrió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias por avisarme-

-Oye, tú esposa es muy guapa- comentó cambiando de tema, después de todo no había llamado para hablar de Jack, ni de la sinusitis, ni específicamente de Haley… solo quería escucharlo, aunque se negaba aceptar que esa era la verdadera razón.

-Si, Haley es bastante atractiva- estuvo de acuerdo- pero no sirve de mucho aquello cuando un matrimonio está totalmente acabado. La próxima semana comenzamos los papeles del divorcio.

-Oh- se limitó a decir Emily… -¿Lo siento? – su disculpa sonó más como una pregunta, lo que la hizo sentir un poco tonta, pero a decir verdad no sabía que se le decía a un amante cuando este le contaba que se estaba separando.

-No hay nada que sentir, es lo mejor- dijo él, con sinceridad en el tono de su voz.

-Si es lo que crees, pues entonces, te felicito.- bromeó ella riendo, y logrando que Aarón también riera.

-Me gusta tu risa- comentó de pronto él. Haciendo que Emily dejara de reír, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Aarón…- dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-Es verdad- dijo en tono seductor- y… ¿puedo decirte dos cosas más?

-te escucho, pero no me alagues tanto, no me gusta que me lancen muchas flores- pidió.

-Bien, lo siento pero debo decirlo. Primero, si, tienes razón, Haley es muy guapa. Pero no más que tú. Y Segundo… muero porque llegue la noche y poder verte, tocarte y bueno, ya sabes el resto- dijo en tono astuto.

Emily se quedó sin palabras. Escuchar eso era lo que menos esperaba cuando había decidido hacer aquella llamada.

-¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Aarón luego de unos segundos.

-Si- susurró ella.- Yo… también estoy ansiosa por verte- admitió.

-Bien, me da gusto oírte decir eso- dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo que colgar, Aarón, nos vemos a las nueve-

-Te estaré esperando, Emily.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Emily tuvo la necesidad de sentarse de inmediato. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. No había que tener una inteligencia súper natural para darse cuenta que Aarón le había coqueteado, y obviamente para ella no pasaba inadvertido, sintió una agradable sensación en su estomago, y también en su pecho. Y todo se vio reflejado en la sonrisa que no tardó en aparecer, una sonrisa que no solo dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos y blancos dientes, sino que también un poco de aquél nuevo sentimiento que estaba despertando Aarón Hotchner en ella.

…

Luego de un día de bastante trabajo y montones de pacientes, Emily finalmente llegó a casa. Se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Declan y a Ian jugando en el living, como solían hacerlo antes.

Se embriagó con la risa de Declan, quien estaba en brazos de su padre, haciéndolo girar por el aire.

-¡mira mami, soy un avión!- gritó el niño entre risas en cuanto la vio aparecer.

Emily con una sonrisa se acercó a ellos, sentándose en el sofá.

Ian dejó a Declan en el suelo y el niño corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Eres mi avión favorito, cariño- le dijo con dulzura.

Ian se acercó a ellos, se sentó junto a Emily y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Al parecer ya no estaba molesto y eso la alivió un poco.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó.

-arduo, pero… bien- contestó ella- ¿tú no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

-No, me tomé él día libre.- admitió.

Y eso para Emily era un poco obvio, seguramente la noche anterior no había dormido mucho estando con sus amiguitas, naturalmente no se levantaría para ir a trabajar.

-Ya veo, eso es genial- dijo sin mucha vitalidad en su comentario.

-mami, papá me va a llevar al cine esta noche. ¡Pasarán las tres películas de _Toy Story_ juntas!- chilló.

-¿Ah sí? Eso suena como un excelente panorama.- respondió ella con el mismo entusiasmo de su hijo.

-¡sí! Mi papi es el mejor, ¿cierto mamá?- preguntó el niño con ojos grandes.

Emily claro que no pensaba lo mismo, pero no podía decírselo a su hijo, claro que no, así es que con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, asintió.

-Tu papi es el mejor. Y te ama mucho.

-Los amo a los dos- dijo Ian, sonriéndole a Emily. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ir a dibujar a mi cuarto? ¡Quiero hacer un _Buzz light year_!

-Claro amor, ve.- lo animó ella.

Declan no desperdició ni un segundo y partió corriendo a su cuarto. Al quedar solos, Ian envolvió a Emily en sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. Emily se dejó hacer, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, recibiendo el abrazo, sin moverse.

-Cuando digo que te amo, lo digo en serio Em- dijo él, acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo sé- respondió ella automáticamente.

-¿Y tú, me amas? – preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo aún con la cara en su pecho, él no podía verla, pero estaba cerrando los ojos.

Ian con sus manos movió la cabeza de Emily, con la intención de que lo mirara.

-Dímelo- le pidió- dímelo con tus palabras y mirándome a los ojos.

Emily tenía tres opciones en mente: Salir corriendo, gritarle en la cara que ya no lo amaba, o mentir… como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, igual que él. Definitivamente las dos primeras no las llevaría a cabo, no tenía el valor.

Suspiró, se dibujó una sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos finalmente habló.

-Te amo, Ian- susurró.

El cortó la distancia que había entre sus caras y la besó con ternura, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos, demostrándole posesión.

-Gracias por decírmelo- dijo contra sus labios, rompiendo el beso por un segundo. El hombre no tardó en comenzar a recostar a Emily sobre el sofá y situarse encima de ella.

Recorrió con su mano la piel de su esposa por debajo de la delgada polera que estaba usando aquél día, Emily buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, no porque quería tomarla en realidad, sino mas bien porque no quería que él la tocara, suficiente era con que tuviera que aguantar su beso.

-Oye, con calma- dijo cuando Ian descendió sus besos hasta su busto, besando lo que el escote de su polera le permitía.

-No me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma, lo sabes- dijo divertido-

-Cariño, Declan puede bajar-insistió con voz dulce, evitando discutir.

-¿Vamos al cuarto?- insinuó.

Emily definitivamente no quería tener contacto íntimo con él, ella no quería que la tocara, que la hiciera suya, menos cuando en unas horas más estaría entre los brazos de Aarón. Pero anoche se había negado y había terminado en discusión.

Suspiró pesadamente. Aquél suspiro Ian lo relacionó con placer que ella podría estar sintiendo, aunque muy lejos de la realidad, ella había suspirado lastimosamente, con resignación.

-Vamos- accedió- pero solo un momento-

Ian sonrió.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación, Ian la empujó sobre la cama y se deshizo de su propio cinturón, para luego situarse sobre ella y volverla a besar con pasión.

Emily se mostraba receptiva y aquello le gustaba mucho a él.

La morena buscó con sus manos el borde del pantalón de Ian con el fin de desabrochar el botón, algo que Ian tomó como ansiedad.

Pero lo que Emily realmente quería era terminar con eso lo antes posible, tomar una ducha y dejar la casa.

Ian se deshizo del pantalón de Emily, lanzándolo por ahí quién sabe dónde, y dejando sus piernas desnudas frente a él. Acarició sus muslos con sus manos ansiosas, dirigiéndose hasta su centro. Emily sabía lo que venía ahora. Pero ella no quería preámbulos, no quería alargar esto, quería que él tuviera su jodido clímax y la dejara en paz.

Una vez que él le quitó sus pantaletas y planeaba acercar su boca hacia su centro más intimo, ella lo detuvo, sentándose en la cama.

-No esta vez- sentenció, confundiendo a Ian.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Emily se puso de pie, e Ian la imitó, sin entender nada. Ella se acercó a él y con la voz más sensual que pudo dedicarle, le susurró al oído.

-Quiero que sea rápido, y duro, sin preámbulos-

Eso tomó a Ian por sorpresa, demasiado, hace mucho tiempo que ella no le exigía algo en la intimidad, y eso lo había encendido endemoniadamente.

Sin pensar más, Ian se deshizo de su ropa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ordenándole a ella que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Emily lo hizo y una vez que estuvo sobre él, Ian le quitó la polera y el sostén, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Ian hizo ademán de bajar una de sus manos hasta el centro de Emily, pero ella nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Duro- le repitió. Definitivamente no quería que la tocara.

El hombre, con sus ojos azules llenos de placer, asintió. Emily se levantó un poco e Ian dirigió su erección hasta la entrada de Emily. Entró en ella de un sopetón, haciéndola gemir. Le había dolido un poco, pues no estaba para nada excitada, en lo absoluto…

Ian comenzó a embestir dentro de ella con frenesí, sin siquiera esperar a que sus paredes se ajustaran a su tamaño, pero Emily no dijo nada, ella misma le había ordenado que lo hiciera rápido.

-Estás tan apretada- dijo él, mientras cambiada de posición, sin salirse de su interior, quedando acostado sobre Emily, entre sus piernas.- se siente… jodidamente bien.

-No hables- pidió ella cerrando los ojos- solo ¡ah! No pares- exigió.

Nuevamente buscó con su boca los pechos de Emily, devorándolos con pasión… él podía estar con muchas mujeres, demasiadas, pero el sexo con Emily siempre sería su preferido, sus pechos, sus gemidos, todo de ella le encantaba.

-Más rápido- exigió ella, aún con los ojos cerrados-

Ian aceleró sus embestidas, fuerte, sin piedad, como ella se lo estaba pidiendo, mientras la besaba ahora en la boca, con posesión, con deseo.

-¿Mami, papi?- luego de unos minutos, sintieron de la voz de Declan del otro lado de la puerta-

Emily con una mirada le ordenó que parara, él no hizo caso.

-Vamos, cariño estoy tan cerca- dijo sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

-Solo un segundo- ordenó nuevamente.

Calmó su respiración y finalmente, con Ian aún dentro de ella, gritó.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Terminé mi dibujo y quiero mostrárselo a ustedes. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ian enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Emily.

-¿Ya lo pintaste, corazón?- preguntó ella.

Declan, desde el otro lado de la puerta miró su dibujo.

-No, mami, ¿quieres que lo pinte para ustedes?

-Eso sería genial, amigo- habló esta vez Ian.- en cuanto termines nos lo muestras ¿De acuerdo?

-¡si papi!

En cuanto sintieron los pasos de Declan alejarse, Ian sonrió.

-Bien, en dónde estábamos…- dijo antes de volverse a mover, esta vez más lento.

-Solo date prisa, volverá en cualquier momento- habló en tono serio mientras envolvía la cintura de Ian con sus piernas.

Su tono de voz, tan autoritario, volvía loco a su marido, quien ignoraba totalmente que no era para seducirlo, sino porque de veras quería que se apurara, ¡que sacara sus manos de encima de ella y la dejara tranquila!

Él con una sonrisa, obedeció, embistiendo una y otra vez en su interior. Ya estaba cerca, podía sentirlo cada vez más duro dentro de ella. Pero ella no, por su lado estaba lejos de terminar.

-¡Oh mierda!- chilló Ian a punto de estallar.- Por favor Em, vamos, estoy a punto de acabar, déjate llevar.

Emily cerró los ojos otra vez, y nuevamente, al igual que hace unos días atrás, buscó en su memoria las caricias del hombre que si la hacía ver las estrellas. Se imaginó que quien arremetía dentro de ella con brutalidad era Aarón.

Buscó con sus labios la boca de Ian, para evitar que hablara, no quería escucharlo, quería imaginar que realmente quien la estaba tocando no era él, así es que lo besó con autentica pasión.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ella lo logró, Ian finalmente sintió sus paredes contraerse alrededor de su miembro y finalmente se permitió acabar dentro de ella.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su esposa, mojándola un poco con su sudor. Inconscientemente Emily, quien seguí con los ojos cerrados, llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y le acarició el cabello, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Me has vuelto loco- comentó él.

Al oírlo hablar, inmediatamente quitó la mano de su cabeza. Su voz la trajo a la realidad, a quien acariciaba no era Aarón, era Ian.

Hizo ademán de quitarlo de encima para poder levantarse, pero Ian se opuso, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Quedémonos así un ratito más, me gusta que estemos juntos.- dijo con voz melosa.

-Vamos Ian, levántate, Declan vendrá en cualquier momento- le recordó.

Sin muchas ganas, le hizo caso y se puso de pie.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan mandona? – preguntó divertido, mientras se encaminaba a la cajonera del dormitorio en búsqueda de ropa interior limpia.

-No es por ser mandona- se defendió Emily, quien se dirigía al baño- solo que no quiero que Declan nos pille en esto- dijo con algo similar a una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella inmediatamente, poniéndole el seguro. Quería, necesitaba un momento de privacidad. Se metió en la ducha y de inmediato dio el agua al máximo. Necesitaba limpiarse, quería borrar el rastro de Ian de su cuerpo.

Bastaron unos segundos debajo del agua para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Odiaba esta situación, no quería aguantar más, no quería que él tuviera el derecho de tocarla más. Lo quería lejos, quería que se fuera y le dejara a Declan. Además estaba cansada, exhausta de tener que fingir sonrisas, de dedicarle palabras de amor que ya no sentía, quería gritarle sus verdades en la cara, que ella no era tonta y que sabía todo lo que hacía.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente irse con una de sus tantas mujerzuelas y dejarla ser feliz con su hijo?

…


	8. La última noche (I parte)

**Nota de autora:** Finalmente logré escribir este capitulo de Clandestino, me ha costado horrores, puesto que es muy difícil describir tantos sentimientos distintos en un solo capítulo. Y por lo mismo lo dividí en dos, así que el próximo será la continuación de este. Espero les guste, y nuevamente les recuerdo el **rating M** de esta historia.

Criminal Minds no me pertenece, y sus increíbles personajes, lamentablemente tampoco.

* * *

Chapter 8: _La última noche_ (I° parte)

Aarón ya estaba listo para salir a su encuentro tan esperado con aquella morena que lo tenía vuelto loco. Ya se había despedido de Jack, quien de todas maneras no le había tomado mucho en cuenta debido a que estaba viendo caricaturas, pero aún así le había dicho a su padre que lo quería mucho y Aarón le había respondido de vuelta que él también.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, la voz de Haley lo detuvo, haciéndolo girar para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa hecha una furia.

-¿Crees que es muy bonito lo que haces, Aarón?- preguntó con ironía la rubia.

Aarón la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pidió saber.

-¿A dónde vas?- respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Aarón tomó aire y lo botó fuertemente. Lo último que quería en ese momento era una escena.

-Voy a salir- respondió haciéndose de paciencia-

-Tu hijo está enfermo, y aún así te vas a mandar a cambiar quién sabe dónde con quién sabe qué mujerzuela- dijo en tono severo Haley- ni siquiera sabías que estaba enfermo, ¿verdad?

Haley no le había comentado nada acerca de la visita al doctor que había tenido con Jack, y Aarón por su parte tampoco le había preguntado nada, pues ya se había enterado por parte de Emily, y él mismo se había cerciorado de que Jack estaba bien cuando había llegado del trabajo, es por eso que no había sacado el tema a colación.

-Jack está bien, la sinusitis no es grave si se cuida- respondió él, manteniendo la compostura.

Su esposa lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene sinusitis? Yo no te he dicho nada.

-Lo oí hablar y me comentó que le dolía la nariz. No hay que ser doctor para deducir eso.- respondió con tranquilidad, casi había metido la pata.

-Bien, como sea- dijo ella meneando la cabeza- ¿a dónde vas?

-Haley, seamos sinceros ¿Realmente te interesa a dónde voy?

-Sí, me interesa porque creo que mientras sigamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, merezco un mínimo de respeto. Sigo siendo tu esposa, Aarón- respondió engreídamente.

-¿Mi esposa?- dijo en tono sarcástico Aarón- Haley, tú fuiste quien logró que todo esto se fuera a la mierda, no me vengas con estas tonterías ahora. ¡Por favor!- agregó secamente.

-¿Qué yo provoqué todo esto? ¡Fuiste tú!- gruñó ella- tú fuiste quien comenzó a involucrarse con otras personas, quién puso primero su trabajo, quién descuidó a la familia y quien…

-¡No tengo intención de seguirte oyendo!- la interrumpió, hablando en un tono más alto del que pretendía.

Lo último que Aarón quería era gritar y que su hijo se diera cuenta de que estaban discutiendo, así es que bajó la voz y nuevamente intentó mantener la calma.

-Creo que realmente necesitas ayuda profesional, Haley. No por mí ni por ti, sino por Jack. Él no merece a una madre con problemas tan serios como los que tú tienes- dijo antes de marcharse.

Haley tomó un adorno que había por ahí cerca y lo lanzó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

…

-¡mami, te ves guapísima!- chilló Declan al ver a su madre aparecer por el living.

El comentario del pequeño llamó la atención de Ian, quien se volteó para mirar a su mujer.

-Gracias, corazón- le dijo ella al niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Ian con una ceja alzada.

-Si bueno… como ustedes se van a ir al cine, se me ocurrió hacer planes con Penélope. ¿No te molesta verdad?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo para despedirse, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Oh no, está bien- respondió Ian, satisfecho con su respuesta.

-¡Ah!, Declan, hoy vi a Jack y me entregó esto- dijo tendiéndole la invitación- mañana no podrá ir a entrenar así es que me pidió que te la diera.

-¡yupi!- celebró el niño.

Emily sonrió ante la efusividad del pequeño rubio y volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la mejilla.

-Te portas bien en el cine con papá.- dijo con seriedad.

El niño asintió, y ella se volteó con la intención de caminar hasta la puerta.

-Te olvidas de algo- dijo Ian agarrándola por el brazo.

-¿De qué?- preguntó ella, volteándose a verlo.

-De despedirte de tu marido- dijo él antes de acercarse a besarla.

Ella rompió el beso lo antes que pudo y se forzó para sonreírle al hombre que la tenía abrazada.

-Que se diviertan- dijo antes de marcharse.

…

Emily llegó al hotel en donde habían quedado de juntarse y pidió en recepción la llave del cuarto reservado a nombre de Aarón Hotchner.

Una vez que consiguió las llaves, se dirigió al ascensor. Al cerrarse la puerta, se miró en el espejo y se acomodó su ropa.

Para esta ocasión había decidido no usar falda o vestido. En vez de eso, había optado por unos jeans blancos ajustados, si bien no mostraba sus piernas con ellos, bien que resaltaban sus caderas y su esbelta figura. Además, lucía una blusa beige de manga tres cuartos con un escote bastante insinuador, los zapatos por su parte eran del mismo color que la blusa y tenían un tacón de unos cinco centímetros.

Al menos a ella le gustaba como se veía con esa tenida, esperaba que a Aarón también.

Antes de que el ascensor se detuviera en el octavo piso, terminó de retocarse el maquillaje de sus labios con el labial café. Ahora si estaba lista para despedirse de Aarón Hotchner.

Se bajó del ascensor con una sonrisa, mientras concentrada guardaba en su cartera el labial.

No se dio cuenta que al mismo tiempo, Aarón salía del ascensor de al lado.

Él no le habló, la dejó que caminara adelante y solo la observó anonadado. Se veía hermosa. Perfecta, radiante.

Observó detalladamente cada una de sus curvas, su caminar tan sensual… y desde allí ya pudo sentir cierta incomodidad entre sus piernas. ¡Y eso que recién la había visto!

Emily encontró por fin la habitación, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, y casi dio un grito cuando sintió que alguien la acorralaba contra la puerta.

-¡Sh, sh, sh! Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Aarón mientras sentía el aroma de su cabello, cubriéndole la boca con una mano para que no gritara.

La morena apoyó la frente sobre la puerta. Casi le había dado un infarto.

-Me asustaste- susurró sin voltear, sintiendo como apropósito Aarón presionaba su trasero con su entrepierna.

-No fue mi intención- dijo con voz seductora, a la vez que la volteó para que lo mirara.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar- propuso divertida, sintiendo la ansiedad de Aarón.

Él sonrió de lado y aquello provocó que a Emily se le acelerara un poco el corazón.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Aarón giró la llave que ella había dejado puesta y la puerta se abrió. No esperó mucho para avanzar con Emily entre sus brazos hasta adentro del cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos de una patada.

En cosa de segundos, Emily ya había caído de espaldas sobre la cama, con Aarón encima de ella. Aún no la besaba, solo la miraba con sus ojos café llenos de deseo. Fue ella quien finalmente tomó la iniciativa y atrayendo su rostro con sus manos hacia el de ella, lo besó con autentica pasión. Claramente Aarón respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, sin vacilar un solo segundo.

Con una increíble avidez, Aarón recorrió con su mano el costado del torso de Emily, rozando el borde de su pecho derecho por sobre su blusa, logrando que ella se estremeciera ante su contacto.

Sin esperar demasiado tiempo más, con su misma mano comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras sus besos descendían por su mandíbula hasta su delicado y muy bien perfumado cuello. Una vez que la blusa estuvo desabrochada, dirigió su boca hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, saboreando lo que su ropa interior le permitía. Emily se incorporó solo un poco para que él pudiera deshacerse de aquella molestosa prenda y él no tardó en hacerlo. Blusa y sostén volaron por la habitación, dejando a Emily expuesta ante los ojos de Aarón, quién sentía que con solo mirarla podría acabar en unos minutos.

Pero para ella no era justo que él siguiera totalmente vestido, claro que no. Debían estar en igualdad de condiciones, así es que con una fuerza que sorprendió un poco a Aarón, ella hizo girar sus cuerpos para así quedar ella sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas. Desde la altura en que estaba, manteniendo la distancia entre sus rostros, lo miró mientras se relamía los labios y comenzó con dedos rápidos a desabotonar su camisa. Una vez que la tarea fue cumplida, se inclinó para depositar besos sobre todo el torso de aquél hombre que realmente la volvía loca. Sonrió sobre su oreja mientras mordía su lóbulo cuando sintió las manos de Aarón viajar hasta el borde de su pantalón, estaba ansioso.

-No tan rápido, galán- dijo con coquetería, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y su tono insinuador. Pero él sinceramente necesitaba que fueran un poco más rápido, su ropa interior haciendo presión sobre su creciente erección lo estaba torturando un poco, y más aún si ella estaba sentada sobre él, restregándose justo allí.

-Ah, con qué quieres jugar un poco-sentenció divertido.

Emily sonrió antes de dirigir sus labios hasta lo de él nuevamente, fundiéndose en un beso voraz y muy violento. Sus lenguas batallaron, sus sabores se mezclaron y los dientes de Emily mordieron los de Aarón, haciéndole una pequeña herida, cosa que a él no le importó mucho, pues lo que ella podía hacer con su boca era jodidamente glorioso. Y eso que era solo un beso…

Las manos de Emily soltaron el cabello de Aarón, y entre sus cuerpos y sin dejar de besarlo, viajaron hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, objeto que en cosa de minutos se encontró en el suelo junto a su blusa y sostén. En cosa de segundos, el pantalón de Aarón y su ropa interior, descendieron hasta la altura de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto ante Emily su erecto miembro, feliz de finalmente ser liberado de la presión de la ropa.

Ella volvió a relamerse los labios a medida que descendía entre las piernas de Aarón y quedaba frente a frente con aquella parte de su cuerpo que pronto la haría ver las estrellas. Se acercó lentamente y lo apretó desde la base con su mano, haciendo que tan solo con ese toque, Aarón hundiera su cabeza en la almohada. Esta mujer podría matarlo solo con una mirada…

-Emily…- susurró él, justo cuando sintió la calidez de su boca envolver la punta de su miembro. Aquello se sentía tan bien…

La mujer comenzó a jugar con su pene en su boca, introduciéndolo lo más que podía en ella, acompañándose de los movimientos ascendientes y descendientes que realizaba con su mano, siguiendo un glorioso ritmo, llevando a Aarón al borde de la locura y saber eso le encantaba, podía sentir como se estremecía ante su juego y eso la hacía sentir un poco poderosa.

Aarón sentía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento, pero no quería que parara, definitivamente no quería que parara, quería que lo hiciera con más fuerzas, quería que ella lo sintiera hasta lo más profundo que pudiera y ella tenía eso muy claro. Jaló su cabello con sus manos para así atraerla más hasta él mientras embestía con sus caderas dentro de su boca, y Emily no protestó en lo absoluto. Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba.

-Emily voy a…- se quejó él, advirtiéndole que acabaría en cualquier momento. Ella levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo. Se sacó su pene de la boca por un segundo para hablar.

-Está bien, Aarón. Hazlo para mí.- dijo en la voz más sensual que Hotchner había escuchado en toda su vida. Volvió a introducirlo en su boca y continuó con su ritmo frenético, finalmente se hizo a un lado cuando Aarón explotó, recibiendo parte de la semilla de Aarón entre su pecho, satisfecha por haberle producido tanto placer en cosa de minutos.

-Creo que me debes un orgasmo- dijo ella en tono sugerente, alzando las cejas, mientras Aarón recobrara la respiración. Rió un poco al oírla decir aquello.

-Creo que puedo darte más de uno- dijo cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.- Ven aquí, dijo palmeando el colchón a su lado.

Emily obedeció y se acostó. Sabía que ahora era su turno.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra- sentenció mientras Aarón se incorporaba de su sitio y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, entremedio de las piernas de Emily, se deshizo de su pantalón y tanga, para luego separarle las piernas y dejarla totalmente expuesta en frente de él.

-¿No me crees capaz?- dijo en tono desafiante.- Creo que desde la primera vez que nos juntamos has tenido aproximadamente unos cincuenta orgasmos gracias a mis habilidades.

-Veamos que tal lo haces hoy, campeón- dijo ella alzando una ceja, desafiándolo también.

Aarón no dijo nada más y se perdió entre los muslos de Emily, besando con calma cada parte de los alrededores de su centro más intimo.

Luego de un momento, Emily soltó un gemido cuando por fin él posó su lengua sobre su clítoris, haciéndola que arqueara su espalda y moviera sus caderas en búsqueda de más fricción.

-No tan rápido, pequeña- dijo imitando la frase que ella le había dicho minutos antes.

Emily cerró los ojos y enrolló las sabanas entre sus dedos con fuerza cuando sintió su lengua hacer círculos por sobre su parte más sensible.

¡El hombre hacía maravillas con su pura lengua!

Aarón mordisqueó y siguió jugando con su lengua por todo el centro de Emily, los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos y solo lo alentaban a seguir.

Emily comenzó a notar esa sensación tan agradable formarse en la parte más bajo de su vientre, estaba muy cerca. ¡Pero ella no quería que terminara nunca! Trató de contenerse pero su lucha estaba siendo muy difícil…

-No te reprimas, cariño… vente para mí- dijo él antes de volver a penetrarla con su lengua.

Y ella no pudo resistir más, hacer eso con la boca y tener esa jodida y sensual voz, debería ser completamente ilegal.

-Eso es, buena chica- animó él al sentir como ella alcanzaba su clímax.

Emily se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, aquello había sido fabuloso. Estaba intentando calmar su respiración, aún con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que Aarón indagaba dentro de ella nuevamente, esta vez con dos de sus dedos.

-¡Oh dios mío!- gritó al sentirlo adentro haciendo presión.

-Aarón, mi nombre es Aarón- dijo en tono severo.

-¡Ah, Maldita sea, Aarón!- chilló entre medio de las embestidas.

Ella no podía dejar de mover sus caderas en búsqueda de más profundidad, los dedos de Aarón la empalaban sin piedad y se sentía malditamente bien.

-Eso es, Em. ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó moviendo sus dedos con habilidad.

Ella no pudo más asentir.

-¿Te gusta? Dímelo- demandó.

-Si, ¡Si!- chilló- por favor, más fuerte, no pares- rogó.

-Tócate para mi, Em, quiero verte- exigió, guiando con si mano desocupada, la mano izquierda de Emily hasta que ella alcanzó su clítoris.

Ella obedeció, y con sus dedos comenzó a hacer círculos en aquella parte que momentos antes él había hecho suya con su propia boca.

-¡mierda!- gritó al sentirse nuevamente a punto de explotar.

-Córrete Emily, hazlo nuevamente para mí- habló en tono autoritario.

Introdujo un tercer dedo en el interior de Emily y bastaron unos cuantos segundos más para que ella alcanzara su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Aarón retiró sus dedos y la miró con una sonrisa matadora. Se recostó encima de Ella, acunando su rostro con una de sus manos y dirigió los dedos que anteriormente habían estado dentro de ella, hasta su boca, haciendo que ella pudiera probarse a sí misma, ella lo hizo sin chistar, y cuando sacó los dedos de su boca los dirigió hasta la de él. Sabía deliciosa.

Luego de aquello, acercó sus labios hasta los de Emily, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con ternura y delicadeza. Lo de ellos siempre había sido explosivo, hambriento y deseado, pero este beso era diferente y Emily pudo sentirlo.

Tomó las manos de ellas entre las suyas y las puso por sobre su cabeza, apoyadas en el colchón. Emily no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación en su estomago, algo así como mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior. ¿Por qué la estaba besando de esa manera?

Al separarse de sus labios, él la miró dulcemente a los ojos y chocó su nariz con la de ella suavemente, varias veces, para luego besarla en la punta.

-No tiene por qué ser la última vez, Emily. Lo sabes- susurró mirándolo fijamente.

-No, Aarón… no empieces- suplicó desviando la mirada.

Si seguía mirándola así, y besándola como lo había hecho, perdería totalmente su fuerza de voluntad y era lo último que necesitaba en aquél momento. No debían volver a verse. Eso era lo correcto y lo que pasaría luego de esta noche.

-Emily…- dijo buscando su mirada nuevamente.- mírame a los ojos.

Ella lo hizo y sintió como que se perdía en su mirada. Había algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto en él, no era lujuria, no era pasión ni deseo… era algo más, algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara bastante. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo mirado, sintió que sus barreras flaqueaban.

-No lo hagas tan difícil, por favor- pidió en un susurro.

-Pero es que…- insistió

-Aarón, por favor- repitió cortando su oración.

Él se mordió la lengua y finalmente asintió. Por ahora no diría nada más.

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo ella, luchando con la agradable sensación que le hacía sentir Hotchner al acariciar con su dedo pulgar las manos que tenían entrelazadas aun.

-Lo que sea- accedió él, antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios otra vez.

-Esta noche, borra todo rastro de Ian de mi piel- pidió con los ojos aguados instantáneamente al pensar en cómo él la había hecho suya esa misma tarde.

Aarón sonrió amargamente ante lo que ella le pedía, sintió su tristeza y su necesidad en su mirada y el tono de su voz y eso lo hizo quebrarse un poco, y odiar demasiado al idiota que la tenía y no la hacía feliz. Ella merecía ser feliz, claro que si, él podía notarlo.

No le respondió con palabras, pero si con actos. Volvió a besarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho un minuto atrás, lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, sin prisas.

Sus besos descendieron de la misma manera hasta su cuello, en donde se dio el tiempo de disfrutar su aroma una vez más. Soltó el agarre de unas de sus manos y acarició despacio su mejilla, mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era como las que solía regalarle, esta no había llegado hasta sus ojos, se había quedado dibujada en sus labios superficialmente y ante aquello Aarón sintió que su corazón se encogía, no le gustaba para nada verla triste.


	9. La última noche: (2 parte) El trato

Nota de la autora: Bieen, Por fin logro avanzar algo en esta historia, la verdad se me fue un poco la inspiración pero aquí hay algo... espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios para que me digan qué tal les parece. Saludos y ¡gracias por leer!

Chapter 9: _La útima noche: (2° parte) El trato_

En aquella oportunidad, Emily sintió luego de mucho tiempo algo que no lograba sentir desde el principio de su relación con Ian, quizá desde los primeros días de su matrimonio, o tal vez desde días antes que supiera que él la engañaba… o quizá algo que en realidad nunca había sentido.

Ella se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.

Porque aquella vez había sido distinta a todas las otras. Aarón La había tratado con dulzura, cariño, como si ella fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo que él pudiera romper. El acto había sido lento, cuidadoso, tierno… e indescriptible realmente.

Y ahora estaban como nunca antes habían estado. Naturalmente luego de intimar, ellos casi no se tocaban, solo conversaban, reían, bromeaban. Pero aquí estaban ahora, con sus piernas enredadas en las del otro, Emily con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, abrazándose a su torso, y él abrazándola y acariciándole su hombro, y ya más cerca no podían estar.

Y en la habitación de aquél hotel reinaba el silencio casi por completo. Solo se oía el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones que aun no terminaban de recuperar su ritmo habitual.

Emily no quería decir nada. Realmente no sabía que decir. Estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar y la manera en que había sucedido, y tenía que decir algo al respecto, pero primero debía ordenarse, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento…

Mientras que por su parte Aaron quería decir muchas cosas, sobre todo quería pedirle una y otra vez que no dejaran de verse. Pero no hablaba. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pues ya se lo había dicho con palabras y ella se había negado… ahora debía saber si sus actos habían valido la pena o no, pero decidió esperar a que fuese ella quien hablara.

… Pero ya se estaba desesperando, no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado y seguían sin decir nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que ya volvía loco a Aaron.

-¿el qué?- cuestionó Aaron, sin comprender a qué se refería.

Ella se removió un poco en la cama, pero sin salirse de dónde estaba. Le gustaba estar sobre su pecho, sentir esa cercanía de él, sentir la vibración de su respiración y el roce de sus cuerpos, aunque no quería admitirlo. Y por otro lado, estando así no lo veía a la cara y por el momento necesitaba aquello por muy absurdo que sonara -pues sus barreras ya no podían flaquear más con su mirada, ya que a esas alturas prácticamente se habían derrumbado ya por completo-

-Lo que acaba de pasar- señaló

Aaron movió su mano que acariciaba el brazo de Emily hasta su cabello castaño, y comenzó a jugar con este entre sus dedos… y para Emily sus caricias se sentían tan bien.

-Pues… esa fue mi última carta para pedirte que no nos dejemos de ver- dijo con sinceridad-

Emily cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tensó un poco, algo que él pudo sentir.

-Aaron, yo…

-Ya, ya lo sé- la interrumpió- sé que esto se supone que está mal, sé que no quieres que nadie salga herido, sé que te preocupan muchas cosas y que quizá esto para ti no tiene ningún sentido pero… Emily, para mi si lo tiene.

Dicho esto, él caballerosamente la apartó de encima, necesitaba mirarla, necesitaba ver su expresión. Ella entendió y no muy segura lo complació, sentándose a su lado, tapándose con la sábana.

Emily tomó una bocanada de aire y lo retuvo en su interior por unos segundos, y luego lo botó abruptamente. Su mandíbula se tensó, Aarón fue consciente de aquello.

-…No te estoy declarando amor eterno ni nada por el estilo- aclaró luego de ver su reacción- solo... pues yo… me gusta estar contigo. Y creo que últimamente nuestros encuentros son lo mejor que me pasa entre toda esta mierda que es mi vida hoy en día… creo que me haces bien, Emily. Y también creo que tú igual te sientes bien cuando estás conmigo, es algo así como un escape para los dos.

Emily procesó detalladamente, palabra por palabra todo lo que había salido de la boca de Aaron. Y le encontró razón, al menos para ella estos encuentros ciertamente si eran algo así como un escape, pues al igual que la vida de Aaron, la de ella también era una mierda. Por otro lado, no pudo evitar un hormigueo en su estomago al escucharlo diciendo que ella le hacía bien…

Aaron la observó mientras ella estaba callada. Evaluó su gesto, se estaba mordiendo ligeramente la esquina de su labio inferior y su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido; estaba procesando lo que él le había dicho… y por su gesto y el tiempo que le estaba tomando darle una respuesta, él supo que le encontraba razón.

Ser un perfilador era beneficioso.

La pediatra suspiró y lo miró mientras sacaba un elástico de su muñeca para hacerse una cola de caballo en lo más alto de su cabeza.

-Entonces te hace bien verme- sentenció.

Hotchner asintió con la cabeza.

-Y a ti también- afirmó con seguridad.

Las comisuras de los labios de Emily se elevaron levemente en una sonrisa.

-No te lo voy a negar- respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él, deseoso de saber que iba a pasar, pues la decisión final estaba en sus manos, él solo debía recibirla y aceptar.

-Seamos amigos- sentenció ella con seriedad, como proponiéndole un trato.

Aaron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Alzó su mano hasta la parte inferior de su cabeza y se rascó los cabellos de su nuca.

Esta mujer era increíblemente graciosa.

-Debo asumir que luego de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… ¿me estás proponiendo que seamos amigos?- preguntó incrédulo, y con cierto deje de incredulidad en su voz.

Emily asintió con naturalidad

-Para mí no suena tan loco, es lo más sano que se me ocurre si es que de verdad queremos seguirnos viendo.

Pues ella de verdad pensaba eso… además, luego de que él le hubiese hecho el amor así, y de todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo –o comenzando a sentir por él, obviamente no iba a seguirse arriesgando a tener sexo con él. No debía caer…. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo de ver, había algo que se lo impedía, y era absurdo… porque ese mismo algo era lo que le exigía que lo hiciera.

Pero no lo haría.

-Entonces. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, Aaron?- preguntó finalmente.- Ah, demás está decir que no pasará nada entre nosotros...

Él dio un profundo suspiro, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Ser su _amigo_ era por lejos mejor que dejarla de ver… además, nadie le aseguraba que las cosas en un futuro no pudieran cambiar, a decir verdad, ser su _amigo_ podía resultar siendo algo bastante beneficioso.

-Acepto el trato- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella asintió una vez con su cabeza y sonriéndole, recibió su mano. Cerrando el trato.

Un trato que vaya a saber dios hasta dónde los iba a llevar.


End file.
